


Dziewięcioro w mroku

by Dubhean



Series: Okruchy Dusz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romance, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Świat pogrążył się w mroku. Zakon Feniksa przegrał wojnę, jedynie jego dziewięcioro pozostałych przy życiu członków stara się przetrwać w zamienionym w twierdzę domu na Grimmauld Place. Hermiona Granger, uwikłana w trudną relację i męczona dziwnymi wizjami sennymi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, postanawia podjąć się ryzykownej misji zakończenia koszmaru, w którym przyszło im żyć.Czy jej się to uda? I jak potoczą się losy jej szalonego uczucia?Świat stworzony przez J.K. Rowling nie należy do mnie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley
Series: Okruchy Dusz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120451
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Świat stworzony przez J.K. Rowling nie należy do mnie.

**[Playlista do prologu na YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7olLvoPFyW7CX3mHbWistl-CIhQNHJnZ) **

‘ _Cowards die many times before their deaths_ _;_

_The valiant never taste of death but once.’_

**William Shakespeare**

### Prolog

Hogwart majaczył w oddali, zakryty gęstymi oparami mgły. Wilgotna, zimna grudniowa noc zapadła nad zamkiem i przygwoździła światło dnia poza czasem i przestrzenią. Okrągły księżyc wypełzł na niebo osnuwając opary srebrną poświatą. Mroczna, złowroga ściana Zakazanego Lasu rozpościerała się nieopodal Jeziora. U jej stóp żarzyły się zgliszcza chatki Hagrida. Grupa postaci przemknęła obok ruin domostwa i ruszyła w stronę kniei. Tuż za nimi, jak nocna mara, podążał bezkształtny cień...

Hermiona biegła ile sił w nogach. Jej szybki, świszczący od długiej ucieczki oddech słychać było wyraźnie w ciszy Zakazanego Lasu. Z jej ust wydobywały się białe obłoczki pary, opalizujące w blasku pełni. Biegła na oślep, po ciemku w noc, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie chciała widzieć niebezpieczeństwa, nie chciała wiedzieć, czy jeszcze ma szanse, czy ucieka na próżno. Zamiast zerkać przez ramię skupiła się na drodze, starała się omijać co większe przeszkody. Biegła w dół wzgórza. Szatę i płaszcz miała poszarpane, twarz rozciętą. Leśne zarośla nie miały dla niej litości. Słyszała za sobą w oddali nikły tupot stóp pogoni, jednak nie ich bała się najbardziej. Ten, przed którym uciekała poruszał się bezszelestnie, nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków, nie zostawiał śladów. Kręciło jej się już w głowie, w klatce piersiowej czuła nieznośny piekący ból. Marzyła by przestać biec, by się zatrzymać. Ale nie potrafiła się poddać, jeszcze nie. Walka. Była mu to winna. Nagle pociemniało jej przed oczami ze zmęczenia, potknęła się i poturlała z górki. Gdy wstawała, wiedziała już, że jest za późno. Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć nadchodzący promień zielonego światła.

Biegła przez las. Był gęsty, ponury, konary pokryte zeschłymi liśćmi niosły szum lodowatego wiatru. Powoli zapadał zmierzch, cienie pni znikały w tężejącym mroku. Słyszała swój krótki, świszczący oddech, czuła ocierające się o nią gałęzie, bicze cienkich witek smagające delikatną skórę twarzy. Prawie ją mieli, słyszała sapanie i odgłosy zderzania się ciężkich butów z leśnym runem. W panice rozejrzała się wokół. Przed sobą zobaczyła rzekę, a przez nią przewieszony czarny most. Wbiegła na niego. Potem nie było już nic...

Obudziła się zdyszana, zlana potem w środku nocy. Jednak nie była w lesie, a w łóżku. Wymacała schowaną pod poduszką różdżkę i rozejrzała się nieufnie po pomieszczeniu.

‒ _Lumos_ – wyszeptała. W gardle miała sucho, a policzki mokre od łez. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrozumiała, po co niektórzy stawiają szklankę z wodą koło łóżka. Jeśli budzą się z takim uczuciem w ustach… Kontem oka dostrzegła ruch. Automatycznie wycelowała w tę stronę różdżkę. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

W sypialni nie było nikogo poza nią i jej odbiciem w lustrze. Przyjrzała się sobie. W nikłym świetle rzuconego zaklęcia, w jasnej koszuli wyglądała jak najprawdziwsza zjawa. Chciała położyć się z powrotem – na dworze było wciąż zupełnie ciemno, a ona czuła się nieludzko zmęczona. Jednak, gdy chowała stopy z powrotem pod pierzynę, usłyszała dochodzący z korytarza hałas: stukot i czyjś stłumiony chichot.

Najpierw pomyślała, że to Fred i Luna zapomnieli do czego służy sypialnia i gżą się gdzieś na korytarzu, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności takiego rozumowania. Ani Freda ani Luny nie było w domu. Obydwoje byli daleko, wykonywali swoje obowiązki dla Zakonu.

Zaniepokojona nie na żarty, Hermiona wstała. Zgasiła różdżkę. Cicho założyła przewieszony przez oparcie łóżka szlafrok i boso podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Modliła się w duchu, by nie nastąpić na żadną z licznych skrzypiących klepek. Kwatera Główna była obecnie starą ruderą zakonserwowaną tonami zaklęć i uroków. Gdyby nie one zapewne dawno rozleciałaby się na kawałki. Ten dom widział wiele i przetrwał niejedno. Był jak trochę ja żywy organizm. Goił rany i gdy chciał, wybaczał niektóre krzywdy, innych zaś nie zapominał nigdy. Tak mawiał Syriusz. Hermiona kiedyś nie rozumiała jego słów, jednak po latach spędzonych pod dachem numeru dwunastego pojęła aż za dobrze, o czym mówił mężczyzna.

Nacisnęła ostrożnie klamkę i powoli uchyliła drzwi. Wyjrzawszy przez powstałą szparę, otworzyła drzwi o tyle mocniej, by wytknąć na zewnątrz głowę. Nadal nie zobaczyła nic, żadnego ruchu, żadnego… zdało jej się, gdy oczy już przywykły do panującej na zewnątrz ciemności, że od strony schodów, z dołu, bije delikatna poświata. Wyszła na zewnątrz, po omacku zaczęła iść w kierunku zejścia. Wstrzymywała oddech, naprężona, gotowa w każdej chwili na atak. U ujścia korytarza przywarła plecami do ściany i z mocno bijącym sercem wychyliła się nieznacznie, by zerknąć w dół. Nie zobaczyła jednak niczego, światło, jeśli tam było znikło, lub przemieściło się gdzieś indziej. Zatrzymała się na moment i zastanowiła. Może powinna kogoś obudzić? Luny i Freda nie było. Ginny nie nadawała się obecnie do niczego, podobnie Syriusz. Lupin i Potter byli zbyt daleko. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby choć trochę się uspokoić i ruszyła po schodach. Stopnie trzeszczały cicho. W duchu miała jeszcze nadzieję, że może wszystko jej się przywidziało, albo to tylko Black pielgrzymujący do lodówki nocną porą.

Usłyszała szelest. Zeskoczyła z kilku ostatnich stopni i nie bacząc już na hałas, który powoduje, rzuciła się za stojącą pod schodami komodę. Usłyszała przekleństwo, po czym w korytarzu obok nagle pojaśniało.

‒Granger, to ty? ‒ usłyszała znajomy głos.

‒ Uhmm – odpowiedziała wyczołgując się zza mebla znacznie mniej zwinne niż się za niego dostała. Adrenalina potrafi czynić prawdziwe cuda.

‒ Skąd wiedziałeś? ‒ zapytała rozmasowując obolałe plecy.

‒ Mój gryfonoskop miał wyjątkowo wysokie wskazanie ‒ Snape wyszedł zza rogu krzywiąc się złośliwie. ‒ Myśl, Granger, myśl. Stare dobre doświadczenie życiowe. Jeśli ktoś wtyka swój noc w życie innych ludzi o tak nieludzkiej porze, szwenda się za nim po domu i szpieguje, to na pewno będziesz to ty.

‒ Usłyszałam hałas Snape, więc wyszłam sprawdzić, co się dzieje – mruknęła niezadowolona.

‒ Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego, Gryfońskie zadufanie kazało ci sądzić, że jesteś potrzebna tam, gdzie najmniej cię chcą – zarechotał złośliwie.

‒ Skończ już. Idę się położyć – odparła zmęczona. ‒ Następnym razem chodź ciszej, jeśli łaska.

‒ Następnym razem nie pakuj się z tyłkiem tam, gdzie cię nie proszą ‒ warknął.

Hermiona nie miała już siły na słowne przepychanki z byłym profesorem. Za dużo wody upłynęło od czasu, gdy był jej nauczycielem, by się go bać. Zbyt wiele krwi stracił Zakon, by przejmować się zdaniem Dupka z Lochów. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Choć położyła się do łóżka, nie zasnęła już do rana wciąż zastanawiając się nad nocnymi wędrówkami Mistrza Eliksirów.


	2. I Sectumsempra

**[Playlista na Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MObk8oUSIdg&list=PL7olLvoPFyW6SSVSiKYQNe1w2pcH9bXJ7) **

_"I'm hanging out to dry  
With my old clothes  
Finger still red with the prick of an old rose  
Well, the heart that hurts  
Is a heart that beats  
Can you hear the drummer slowing?"_

****One Step Closer, U2** **

Tablica na kamienicy głosiła: Grimmauld Place 12. Nic, poza nią, nie wskazywało na to, że wokół znajdują się inne budynki, że wokół w ogóle istnieje jakiekolwiek życie.

Płaskowyż był pusty i martwy, zima nie opuszczała go przez większość roku, a skaliste podłoże utrudniało rośnięcie nawet górskim krzewom. Porywisty wiatr uderzał w ściany kamienicy, blade słońce odbłyskiwało w szybach, z komina wydobywał się brunatny dym. Fred widział to wszystko, lecz ktoś inny, gdyby jakimś cudem zabłąkał się w tę niegościnną okolicę, nie ujrzałby nic, poza skalistą płaszczyzną wznoszącą się nad równiną porośniętą morzem wysokich traw. Dom był dobrze ukryty przed wzrokiem postronnych. Zobaczyć go mogło obecnie jedynie dziewięcioro członków Zakonu Feniksa; każdy na ten przywilej zasłużył latami ciężkiej pracy i osobistych ofiar.

Szybkim krokiem wszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi. Od progu powitały go nieprzeniknione ciemności. Po dłuższej chwili zaświeciło się w nich nikłe światełko, które następnie rozdzieliło się na dwa mniejsze. Te, zbliżając się do chłopaka, stale rosły. Gdy zawisły tuż przed nim, miały już wielkość pomarańczy. Zadrgały dziwnie i niespodziewanie dla Freda wniknęły w jego ciało. Oczy młodego czarodzieja zalśniły, stanowczym ruchem potrząsnął głową, jakby zaprzeczał oskarżeniom słyszalnym tylko dla siebie. Potem wymamrotał jakieś niewyraźne słowa, a różdżka sama wysunęła się zza paska jego spodni, by znaleźć się w prawej dłoni chłopaka. Światła wydostały się z niego, odpłynęły w ciemność i zgasły. Równocześnie w holu zapłonęły świece i zrobiło się całkiem jasno.

‒ Jesteś, nareszcie.

Ze szczytu schodów doszedł do jego uszu znajomy głos.

‒ Na bambosze Merlina, Remusie, co to za nowe zabezpieczenia?! – zapytał, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia.

Remus Lupin uśmiechnął się blado.

‒ Pracowali nad nim Flitwick i McGonnagall, zanim ich straciliśmy.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, która zawsze towarzyszyła wspominaniu tych, których losy, z jakichś przyczyn, rozplotły się z Zakonem Feniksa.

‒ To, co zostało do zrobienia, wykonała twoja siostra z Hermioną.

Fred pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Kilka dni nieobecności, a już widać zmiany. Poza tym muszę ci podziękować. Gdybyś w ostatniej chwili nie aportował się przed Ministerstwem, nie miałbym pojęcia, gdzie was szukać.

‒ Drobiazg – odparł Lupin z uśmiechem. – Chodź lepiej na górę. Wszyscy już czekają na wieści.

W niewielkim salonie na piętrze, wokół stołu zgromadziło się sześć osób. Stare meble Blacków, wytarte już i spłowiałe, były kiedyś szalenie modne i drogie. Obecnie, zdekompletowane niegdyś podczas licznych szałów alkoholowych Syriusza, wyglądały żałośnie – kanapa nie pasowała do sofy, otomana pochodziła z zupełnie innego pomieszczenia, stolik pochodził z gratów trzymanych latami w piwnicy, którą trzeba było opróżnić pod laboratorium. Fred popatrzył na zebranych ze zdziwieniem, gdyż ostatnio rzadko udawało się zebrać tak liczną grupę. Poczułby się może ważny z powodu obecności tak wielu słuchaczy, ale był na to zbyt zmęczony. Marzył tylko o tym, by zamknąć się w swoim pokoju na poddaszu i rzucić na łóżko.

A niech to.

‒ Nie ma tego zbyt wiele – przyznał, ściągając nareszcie płaszcz i wieszając go na jednym z trzech wolnych krzeseł. Spojrzał pytająco na grupkę zebranych.

‒ Jeszcze nie wróciła, Fred – Odparła młoda kobieta z burzą nieujarzmionych włosów. – Ale to dopiero trzy dni, powinna być tu przed końcem tygodnia.

Rudzielec chciał zapewne wzruszyć ramionami, ale wyglądało to, jakby bezskutecznie próbował strząsnąć z siebie niewidzialny ciężar. Usiadł, głośno wypuszczając nagromadzone w płucach powietrze.

‒ Powiedz coś wreszcie, na Merlina! – warknął siedzący w głębi pokoju mężczyzna. Jego krzesło stało z dala od innych, częściowo poza padającym ze świec chybotliwym światłem tak, że twarz miał ukrytą w szarym półmroku.

‒ Nie denerwuj się Snape – prychnął Fred Weasley. – Wszystko wam opowiem, ale jestem zmęczony, dobra?!

‒ Daj mu odetchnąć, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie Lupin, stając w progu.

‒ A ty gdzie się tak długo szlajałeś, Luniaczku? – czarne, zmierzwione włosy i okrągłe okulary nie mogły należeć do nikogo innego, jak do Pottera.

Wilkołak machnął niedbale ręką i skierował się w stronę krzesła obok Hermiony.

‒ Musiałem sprawdzić zabezpieczenia, ot co, jakbyś zapomniał.

Po jego wypowiedzi zapadła cisza i wszystkie twarze skierowały się znów na pozostałego przy życiu bliźniaka Weasley. Chłopak podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

‒ Jak już wspomniałem… Nie dowiedziałem się zbyt wiele ani o Nocie, ani Shunpike'u, ale… - odchrząknął.

Fred nigdy nie palił się do roli szpiega. Nie zabiegał o nią i trzymał się od niej jak najdalej. Taka była jego umowa z Luną. Dziewczyna straciła na wojnie ojca i zostałaby zupełnie sama, gdyby i on oddał życie w słusznej sprawie. Dlatego obiecał nie narażać się bardziej, niż to będzie konieczne. Teraz, kiedy jego brat bliźniak odszedł z tego świata, kto inny mógł tak doskonale zastąpić go w roli kreta? Kto lepiej niż Fred Weasley znał myśli i sposób bycia George’a? Czy mógł nazywać to koniecznością?

‒ Czytałem coś o tym, że nasz miłościwy Minister Magii szykuje nową ustawę o wilkołakach – wypalił. – Jakieś bzdury o waszych wyjątkowych właściwościach – zwrócił się do Remusa, - że niby wreszcie Ministerstwo was doceni, blablabla. Same bzdety, aż do momentu, w którym jest mowa o obowiązku obrony czystej krwi i szlachetnym poświęceniu dla dobra rasy.

‒ Widać Minister próbuje uderzyć w sentymentalną nutę – zażartował Lupin, uśmiechał się lekko.

‒ Taaak, w każdym razie… no do jasnej cholery, on z was chce zrobić jakieś pieprzone mięso armatnie!

W pokoju najpierw ozwały się szepty i okrzyki, ale potem ucichły, kiedy Lupin podniósł rękę.

‒ Nie on pierwszy próbuje takich sztuczek z wilkołakami. Już wiele lat temu, przed moim pierwszym spotkaniem z Greybackiem, próbowano nas w jakiś sposób – zamilkł na moment, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa – zinstytucjonalizować.

‒ Tak, Remusie, ale teraz są zupełnie inne czasy – prychnął Potter – teraz Ministerstwo już nawet nie udaje, że walczy z zagrożeniem, JAWNIE popiera tego mordercę.

‒ Wszyscy aż nazbyt dobrze to wiemy, Potter – mruknął Snape ze swojego kąta.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę; jedni z szyderczym uśmiechem, inni ze znużeniem patrzyli na mężczyznę, który był dla nich w tych ciężkich czasach prawdziwym symbolem zgorzknienia.

‒ To jest żałosne – westchnął Fred i wstał.

Zamierzał wyjść, ale Remus zatrzymał go, chwytając za ramię.

‒ Mam tego dość – warknął do niego i wyrwał się mężczyźnie.

Kiedy Weasley wyszedł już z pokoju, Lupin opadł na krzesło. Hermiona nachyliła się w jego stronę.

‒ Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, Remusie, że mu nie pomożesz. On potrzebuje czasu. Jak my wszyscy.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową, ale nic na to nie powiedział. Dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i uścisnęła je przyjacielsko.

‒ Mam nadzieję, że Luna szybko wróci – dodała, po czym podniosła się z miejsca, bo wyglądało na to, że nikt nie ma już nic do powiedzenia i kolejna narada Zakonu Feniksa zakończyła się na bezowocnych sporach.

Chwilę później, kiedy szła korytarzem do swojego pokoju, dołączyła do niej drobna, ruda dziewczyna.

‒ Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie – ściszony niemal do szeptu głos zabrzmiał w uszach Hermiony jak alarm.

‒ Ginewro, ale mnie wystraszyłaś – wydusiła z siebie, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

‒ Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, jak przyczajone szczury, prawda, Hermiono?

Ginny Weasley patrzyła na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami. Ostatnimi czasy przyjaciółka co raz bardziej przypominała jej Lunę Lovegood, szaloną dziewczynę o wiecznie nieobecnym, rozmarzonym spojrzeniu.

‒ Nie wiem, Ginny, skąd ten pomysł?

Nie miała czasu zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami. Było tyle spraw, tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. A chciała jeszcze chwilę odpocząć. Czekała ją przecież nocna warta. Podczas gdy dwójka Weasley’ow, James i Syriusz rozczulali się nad sobą, na barkach Hermiony, Remusa i Snape’a spoczywało zbyt wiele obowiązków. Rozumiała ich ból, współczuła im, ale mimo własnej żałoby nigdy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zupełne załamanie. Była już u granic ‒ sił nie sypiając, niedojadając, pracując na co najmniej dwóch etatach. Nie starczało jej już czasu na ciągłe pocieszanie, głaskanie i dogadzanie Ginny. Ostatnio co raz częściej czuła do niej złość. Tak strasznie starała się tego po sobie nie okazywać, bo naprawdę zależało jej na Ginewrze. Co raz częściej jednak ich rozmowy wypadały mocno niezręcznie.

‒ Idź do Freda – poradziła przyjaciółce. – Potrzebuje cię teraz bardziej, niż ja.

Nie chciała powiedzieć, że jej przeszkadza, prawda? Nie powiedziała tego? Takich rzeczy nie mówi się ludziom, którzy tak niedawno…

‒ Pójdę – odpowiedziała, a Hermiona dostrzegła na jej twarzy cień smutnego, pełnego zrozumienia uśmiechu.

A więc jednak powiedziała właśnie to.

Kiedy Fred i Hermiona wyszli, James Potter i Severus Snape popatrzyli na siebie z nieukrywana nienawiścią. Pierwszy odezwał się Rogacz:

‒ Jeśli wydaje ci się, że jesteś jakimś samozwańczym przywódcą…

‒ Dobrze wiesz, Potter, że Zakon nie ma formalnego przywódcy od śmierci Minerwy; każdy zajmuje się swoją działką. Przy okazji ‒ Snape uśmiechnął się wstrętnie ‒ przypomnij mi proszę, jeśli łaska, jaka jest twoja, poza chodzeniem i użalaniem się nad sobą, bo już zapomniałem. Ach poczekaj, przecież należysz do tych rozpieszczonych nierobów, którzy nie potrafią zadbać ani o siebie ani o swoich bliskich!

‒ Odwołaj to Snape ‒ warknęła James, sięgają po różdżkę.

‒ Nie mam zamiaru ‒ Mistrz Eliksirów demonstracyjnie splótł ramiona na piersi. ‒ całe dzieciństwo traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia.

‒ Bo parałeś się cholerną Czarną Magią!

‒Czyżbym parał się nią już jako jedenastolatek? ‒zaśmiał się Snape. ‒Życie tak łagodnie cię potraktowało. Miałeś dom, kochających rodziców i fortunę w banku. O nic nigdy nie musiałeś się martwić.

‒ Może jeszcze zdasz mi relację ze swojego trudnego dzieciństwa? ‒ zakpił.

‒ Nie licz na to, Potter. I przestań celować do mnie z tego patyka, bo nic mi nie zrobisz. Zajmij się czymś wreszcie i przestań szukać uwagi wszystkich dookoła tocząc ze mną bezsensowną wojnę. Nie przypisuj mi winy za wszystkie swoje porażki.

Urwał na moment.

‒A z jej śmiercią musimy żyć obydwoje ‒dodał ciszej.

‒ Nie ty jedyny kogoś straciłeś, Potter, wszyscy tutaj zostali sami. Przestań obnosić się ze swoją żałobą, a swoje ambicje przywódcze schowaj sobie głęboko w rzyć!

‒Nigdy nie wybaczę ci jej śmierci, Snape ‒wycedził Potter.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się cierpko.

 _Ja sobie też_ – pomyślał, nie odrywając wzroku od rywala. Ten wstał wreszcie i wyszedł wzburzony.

‒ Lupin ‒ powiedział Snape, nie patrząc nawet w stronę czarodzieja, który całą te kłótnię przesiedział w gotowości, by w razie potrzeby rozdzielić dwóch puszących się towarzyszy. ‒ Myślę, że powinniśmy się zastanowić nad wybraniem przywódcy Zakonu, bo Potter czuje przemożna potrzebę kontroli nade mną.

‒ Uważam, że to niezbyt trafiony pomysł, Severusie ‒ odparł wilkołak.

‒ Zważywszy na to, kto zostałby wybrany, rozumiem twój sceptycyzm ‒ mruknął Snape.

‒ Kogo masz na myśli?

‒ Ciebie, Lupin ‒ Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami. ‒ Ja na pewno nie dam sobie zrzucić tego bagna na głowę.

‒ Ja również ‒ odparł Lupin.

‒ No to jest nas dwóch ‒ skrzywił się Severus. ‒ W takim razie nadal każdy odpowiada przed każdym.

Lupin milczał chwile, po czym rzekł:

‒ Porozmawiam z Jamesem.

‒ Nie proszę cię o to ‒ burknął Snape.

‒ Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, Severusie – Remus pokręcił głowa, wyraźnie zmęczony. ‒ To ciągnie się już aż nazbyt długo, a ostatnimi laty przybrało na sile i…

‒ To się nie zmieni, Lupin. Mamy między sobą przynajmniej jedna sprawę nie do załatwienia.

‒ Zapewne. Ale musicie zacząć się dogadywać, bo nie da się przy was wytrzymać, ani nic ustalić. Każda rozmowa w większym czy mniejszym gronie, jeśli wy jesteście przy niej obecni wybucha kłótnia.

‒ Jak sobie chcesz Lupin, to gadaj z Potterem. Tylko zmarnujesz czas ‒ prychnął.

‒ To się tyczy tak samo ciebie, jak i jego ‒ odparł Remus, wstając.

‒ Coś suponujesz? ‒ Snape uniósł brew.

‒ Daj mu spokój.

‒ Powodzenia Lupin ‒ uciął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Remus westchnął czując, że jest bezradny wobec tych dwojga.

‒ Dorośnijcie obaj ‒ powiedział i wyszedł, nie czekając na kolejną ripostę Severusa Snape’a.

Od śmierci Dumbledore'a na wieży Hogwartu minęło już prawie dziesięć lat. Dziesięć długich lat, tyle stawiali opór szerzącemu się rakowi Voldemorta. Obrali sobie ten dzień za początek wojny, początek końca świata, który znali i kochali. Dzień, w którym odszedł największy z nich. Początek sądu, Ragnarok.

Przez ten czas Śmierciożercy odbierali rodzinom ojców i matki, dzieci i dziadków. Ginęli i najodważniejsi i ci, którzy szukali ratunku kryjąc się przed niebezpieczeństwem. Silni i potężni plamili krwią ziemię Anglii na równi z charłakami. Czarodzieje czystej krwi i szlamy. Piękni i brzydcy. Dzieci i starcy. Nie było wyjątków. Przebrana za kostuchę poczwara, w którą zmienił się Tom Marvolo Riddle nie przebierała w ofiarach. I tak odeszli również niemal wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Zostało ich dziewięcioro. Pogrążonych w żałobie, desperacji, strachu. Nie było już szans na zwycięstwo w tej pokręconej grze, więc po co dalej walczyć? To nie było właściwe pytanie, Hermiona już dawno zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Kwestią nie był powód do dalszej walki tylko to jak ją przerwać. Jak się poddać? Pewnego pięknego dnia wyjść i dać się pojmać? A może rzucić się zbiorowo z klifu prosto do morza, jak lemingi... Ucieczka nie miała większego sensu. Gdyby można było przenieść się do innego kraju, wielu zrobiłoby to już dawno by ratować życie swoich bliskich. Jednak Voldemort działał wszędzie. Rozplenił się jak jakiś cholerny chwast i nie chciał odpuścić żadnemu kawałkowi ogrodu.

Gdy znalazła się wreszcie w swoim pokoju, oparła się o drzwi i zamknęła oczy. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, czując, że cały świat wiruje jej przed oczami. Była zmęczona, ponad wszystko zmęczona i miała dość tego życia w klatce. Każdy stawał się innym człowiekiem, gdy każda minuta spędzona poza numerem 12 groziła straceniem domu już na zawsze z oczu. Na dole, w przerobionej na laboratorium piwnicy, czekał na nią Snape. Nowe mandragory domagały się spreparowania, a dzień powoli zmierzał ku końcowi. Hermiona postanowiła jednak, że należy jej się chwila drzemki. Usiadła na łóżku i położyła się powoli uważając, by nie urazić poparzonego prawego ramienia. Snape mówił, że ból powinien zniknąć w ciągu trzech dni…

***

Biegła. Las był gęsty, szary, szumiący suchymi liśćmi. Wokół stopniowo ciemniało, jakby słońce zachodziło, nie barwiąc wcale nieba. Wszystko było pozbawione kolorów, wyblakłe i bure. Słyszała swój szybki oddech, czuła chlaszczące ją po twarzy i ramionach gałęzie. Za nią, co raz głośniejszy, rozlegał się tupot stóp pogoni. Przed sobą zobaczyła most. I dalej nic…

Ze snu wyrwało ją czyjeś natarczywe pukanie. Ktoś walił pięścią w zamknięte drzwi od jej pokoju i raz po raz wykrzykiwał imię pomiędzy przekleństwami.

‒ Do jasnej cholery, dziewczyno, otwórz wreszcie!

Rozpoznała głos Freda, więc wstała i zdjęła zaklęcie z zamka, który w odpowiedzi kliknął cicho i zazgrzytał.

‒ Na Merlina, Fred, co ty wyprawiasz? Mam prawo do odrobiny odpoczynku i prywatności!

‒ Nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyczał tamten, wymachując nad jej głową rękami.

‒ Czego takiego nie rozumiem, Weasley? ‒ podniosła głos mocno już zirytowana całą zaistniałą sytuacją.

‒ Ginny wyszła z domu. Nie ma bladego pojęcia o następnym miejscu aportacji – wypalił jej w twarz. – Wysłałaś ją do mnie, chociaż wiedziałaś, że skończy się to kłótnią. Wiec teraz zrób coś!

Hermiona miała ochotę wykrzyczeć mu, że nie ona ponosi winę za wybryki jego siostry, ale ugryzła się w język. Dyskusja z Weasley’ami nie miała teraz żadnego sensu. Byli pogrążeni w żałobie, chociaż to, jak ją przeżywali, zaczynało już działać wszystkim na nerwy. Każdy kogoś stracił. Każdy był sam.

Zamiast pomstować na bezmyślność rudzielca, Hermiona udała się prosto do pokoju Remusa Lupina. Zastała go siedzącego za biurkiem i piszącego coś starym, postrzępionym piórem na świstku pergaminu.

‒ Remusie – powiedziała – wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale Ginny wyszła właśnie na zewnątrz. Trzeba ją znaleźć.

‒ Jestem żywą Kulą-Znajdulą, prawda Hermiono? – na usta wilkołaka wykwitł pełen znużenia uśmiech. Nie tylko ona przepracowywała się tu ponad miarę swoich sił.

‒ Wybacz, Remusie, nie miałam nic złego na myśli. Po prostu… – po policzku pociekła jej łza, którą szybko otarła rękawem szaty. – Jest co raz gorzej – przyznała

‒ Wiem, Hermiono, wiem – wyszeptał Lupin pełnym współczucia tonem; wstał i objął swoją dawną uczennicę ramieniem – nie chciałem być szorstki. Tak jak mówisz, zmęczenie. Chodźmy razem, dobrze? – zaproponował. – Przyda ci się nieco świeżego powietrza przed zaduchem pracowni Severusa.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i ruszyła za czarodziejem do wyjścia.

‒ Mam tego dość – przyznała, powtarzając, jak echo słowa Freda.

Lupin popatrzył na nią spode łba. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach wytartych, musztardowych sztruksów.

‒ Co dokładnie masz na myśli, Hermiono?

‒ Żałoby. Tego, co robi z ludźmi. Gdyby Fred był mniej skupiony na sobie, Ginny z pewnością nie uciekłaby dzisiaj z Grimmauld Place.

Mówiąc to, odwracała jednak wzrok, co nie uszło uwadze wilkołaka. Nie pytał o nic więcej. Wiedział, że sama opowie, co dokładnie ją gryzie, w wybranym przez siebie momencie. Miał jednak wrażenie, że czuła się winna za zniknięcie Weasley’ówny.

A co właściwie myślała o tym wszystkim Hermiona? Podczas ostatnich tygodni, gdy jej i Ginewrze zlecono pracę nad dokończeniem nowego systemu obronnego domu, starsza z dziewczyn przekonała się, że w obecnej sytuacji nie może mieć z przyjaciółki żadnego pożytku. Ginny migała się od pracy, przez większość czasu była rozkojarzona i nieobecna. Granger zaczęła nawet podejrzewać, że ruda może działać pod wpływem Imperiusa. Nie podzieliła się z nikim tymi myślami i sama, na tyle dyskretnie, na ile to było możliwe, rzuciła na Gryfonkę kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Obawy na szczęście okazały się bezpodstawne. Było to o tyle istotne, że dziewczyna uczestniczyła, przynajmniej ciałem, jeżeli nie duchem, we wszystkich ostatnich naradach Zakonu.

Ulice, którymi szli, były ciemne i obce. Dopiero, jednak, gdy z pluskiem weszła w kałużę, Hermiona zauważyła, że dom zmienił miejsce i otacza ich teraz osnuta dymem z tysięcy kominów aura dużego miasta.

Nigdy tu nie byłam – przyznała, spoglądając na Lupina kątem oka. – Co to za miejsce?

‒ Z tego, co mi wiadomo, jesteśmy w Liverpoolu – odpowiedział wilkołak po chwili namysłu. ‒ Byłem tu kiedyś... za szczenięcych lat – zachichotał z własnego żartu. Starał się ja rozbawić. To było miłe i tak właściwe Remusowi, że mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Szybko jednak wróciła do rzeczywistości.

‒ Czy to bezpieczne miejsce? – twarz dziewczyny wyrażała teraz niepokój.

‒ Stosunkowo tak.

Kobieta pokiwała głową w milczeniu. Czy w istniało w ogóle jakiekolwiek miejsce na Wyspach, którego Voldemort nie byłby w stanie ogarnąć swoją potęgą? W tym momencie przypomniała sobie o numerze 12 i obejrzała się za siebie. Domu nie było już jednak widać, znikł gdzieś w gęstniejącej szybko mgle. Dziewczyna poczuła jednak w sercu pewną ulgę, która jak ciepło ogniska, rozlała się po jej ciele kojącą falą. Dopóki żyli oni, a Zakon Feniksa nadal istniał i walczył, dopóty Czarny Pan nie miał dostępu przynajmniej do tej jednej kamienicy. Hermiona wyprostowała się nieco i dostrzegła lekki uśmiech błąkający się na wargach wilkołaka.

Znowu milczała, zbyt gruboskórna, by roztkliwiać się nad chwilowym zaćmieniem rozsądku. Prawda była przecież taka, że wszystko szło źle, sytuacja przedstawiała się w opłakany sposób. Nie było mowy o żadnej nadziei. Niby na co? Na godną, chwalebną śmierć? Dobre sobie.

‒ Jesteśmy niedaleko – poinformował ją nagle mężczyzna; z kieszeni starego płaszcza wyciągnął przyrząd podobny do szklanej kuli. – Robi się ciepła. To znaczy, że Ginny jest tuż przed nami.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona.

‒ Co to takiego? – zapytała.

‒ Znasz pewnie mugolską zabawę w Ciepło – Zimno?

‒ Zdaje się…, że tak.

‒ To właśnie stąd Harry’emu przyszedł do głowy pomysł na to urządzenie.

‒ Sam je wykonał? – dziewczyna spoglądała na przedmiot z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Z pomocą Ollivandera i Flidwicka. Zostawił go mnie, abym łatwiej pełnił rolę Szukającego, jak błyskotliwie nazwał moją rolę w Zakonie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Rzeczywiście, Harry nie przestał jej zaskakiwać nawet po własnej śmierci. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że był potomkiem jednego z Trzech Braci? Tego najroztropniejszego. Urodził się w dolinie Gordyka Gryffindora. A jednak to właśnie on zginął. Właśnie on dał się podejść Czarnemu Panu.

Między nią, a Lunatykiem zapadła długa cisza, którą zakłócały jedynie postukiwania kroków dwojga czarodziejów. Wokół było pusto i cicho, jakby cały Liverpool opustoszał. Zatrzaśnięte okiennice, zasunięte zasłony i rolety, niektóre okna wręcz zabito deskami. Dziewczynie zdawało się, że miasto stało się takie w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Nagle dotarła do niej straszna prawda, zatrzymała się, wyciągnęła rękę, by złapać Remusa za łokieć, jednak materiał jego płaszcza prześliznął jej się między palcami.

Wtedy to się stało. Niedaleko nich rozległy się trzaski kolejnych aportowań. Czarne sylwetki zamajaczyły przed oczami dziewczyny. Chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust wyrwał się tylko przytłumiony, ochrypły pisk. Stała, jak wryta, przyglądała się kilkunastu Śmierciożercom; wśród ich niezamaskowanych twarzy znajoma wydała jej się może jedna. Szybko rozejrzeli się wokół i dwoje z nich ruszyło na dziewczynę i Lupina. Poczuła mocny uścisk na swoim ramieniu i usłyszała przynaglający szept Remusa, tuż przy uchu:

‒ Szybko! Biegniemy!

Nie ruszyła się jednak, stała, jak urzeczona, bo oto trzeci Śmierciożerca z pobliskiej kamienicy wyciągnął łkającą i krzyczącą wniebogłosy rudą dziewczynę.

‒ Ginny! – wrzasnęła Hermiona, ale nie zdążyła nic zrobić, bo nagle poczuła silne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i świat rozmył się w szarej mgle, gdy wilkołak deportował ich Bóg wie gdzie.

Wylądowawszy, dziewczyna straciła równowagę i Lupin złapał ją za ramię, w ostatniej chwili ratując przed upadkiem. Byli w lesie, otaczały ich sosny i świerki, z oddali wiał słony wiatr. Pod nogami miała miękki mech. Hermiona spojrzała krótko na towarzysza, po czym rzuciła się na mężczyznę z pięściami.

‒ Zabiłeś ją! Zabiłeś ją! – powtarzała, nieustannie zadając nowe ciosy mężczyźnie, który bezskutecznie próbował unieruchomić jej nadgarstki. Wyła niczym zwierzę i wymachiwała ramionami tak wściekle, że dobrą chwilę zajęło mu opanowanie jej ataku szału.

‒ Uspokój się – powiedział, gdy wreszcie udało mu się unieszkodliwić młodą kobietę. Trzymał ją mocno przyciśniętą do siebie, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że postąpił właściwie, ratując ich dwoje, gdyż uratowanie młodej Weasley’ówny graniczyło z cudem. Przepraszam, Molly – powtarzał jak mantrę w myślach, mając nadzieję, że kobieta słyszy go w zaświatach. Gdyby nie było z nim Hermiony, próbowałby ratować to głupie zrozpaczone dziecko. Ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Zakon stracił je obie. Zwłaszcza Hermionę. Była zbyt cenna.

‒ Uspokój się, Hermiono – wyszeptał w jej włosy. – Nic już na to nie poradzisz. Teraz możemy tylko czekać.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę z jego torsu i wilkołak zobaczył, że po jej policzkach ściekają łzy.

‒ Czekać na co? ‒ krzyknęła. − Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy spełnić ich żądań. Nie możemy ich puścić. A… a jeśli chodzi o NIEGO… – zamilkła na chwilę. – Nawet nie wiemy, czy żyje – dodała niemal szeptem, po czym znów zaczęła szlochać.

Lupin pokiwał głową. Co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć?

‒ Hermiono – zaczął niepewnie, - cokolwiek zaszło dzisiaj między tobą, a Ginewrą, to ta sytuacja nie jest twoją winą. Jeszcze, kiedy to mówił wiedział, że popełnia błąd.

‒ Skąd wiesz, że coś zaszło, Lupin? – krzyknęła i odsunęła się od niego. Wyszedł na wścibskiego starego moralizatora.

Wilkołak podszedł do niej i dotknął jej policzków szorstkimi dłońmi, starł kciukami łzy.

‒ Stąd – odparł.

To ją rozbroiło. Już dawno nikt nie zachował się wobec niej czule lub opiekuńczo. Ciągle to ona zbierała z podłogi wszystkie załamane dusze. Zwykle Weasley'ów. Oni stracili najwięcej. Zawsze to ona trzymała się prosto. Mimo własnego bólu parła naprzód, bo nic innego już nie pozostało.

Mimo to, odepchnęła jego ręce, chociaż raniła w ten sposób także siebie samą. Nie chciała teraz słuchać Lupina i jego pełnych mądrości, pouczających wywodów. Czuła się wtedy, jak na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy był jej nauczycielem.

Remus stał i patrzył, jak chodzi niespokojnie, tam i sam. Zbiera myśli i uczucia w całość. Wreszcie podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Podeszła do niego i wtuliła się mocno w jego pierś, oplatając ramionami szyję wilkołaka.

‒ Wiem, że to nie twoja wina – wyszeptała. – Przepraszam. Ale tak bardzo się boję. Tak bardzo się boję…

Remus dokładnie wiedział, co ma na myśli młoda kobieta, każdego dnia czuł ten sam trudny do nazwania strach, lęk przed końcem i przed kolejną stratą. Objął ją mocno i chłonął bliskość drugiego człowieka, o którą tak trudno było w tym popieprzonym post-apokaliptycznym świecie.

‒ Wracajmy do domu – zaproponował wreszcie. – Musimy ustalić, co należy teraz zrobić.

Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Hermiona znów poczuła znajome szarpniecie i po chwili znalazła się przed numerem dwunastym. A przynajmniej tam, gdzie ów powinien się był znajdować. Jednak budynek zniknął. Stali oniemiali, ne wiedząc, co właściwie powiedzieć. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wilkołaka w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale w jego oczach znalazła tylko nieme przerażenie.

‒ Więc mówisz, że dom przeniósł się automatycznie? – oczy Mistrza Eliksirów prześwidrowały na wylot młodego maga. – Mam temu wierzyć, ponieważ TY tak twierdzisz, Weasley? – Znów zamilkł na chwilę, by napawać się efektem,m jaki wzbudziły we Fredzie jego słowa. Ostatnio bardziej niż zwykle brakowało mu nauczania. W klasie pełnej matołów wspaniale pozbywało się uciążliwych emocji. – Wytłumacz mi jedno, dobrze? Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że system obronny reaguje właśnie w ten, a nie inny sposób, skoro do swojego powrotu nawet nie miałeś pojęcia o jego istnieniu?!

Fred Weasley wiercił się w miejscu, słuchając tyrady dawnego profesora.

‒ B-bo Ginny opowiedziała mi trochę i Lupin…

‒ Pech chce, że nie ma tu ani wilkołaka, ani twojej siostry, Weasley, więc może oświecisz mnie, kto z obecnych jest w stanie potwierdzić twoje słowa? Czy w swojej zakutej, rudej głowie podejrzewasz w ogóle, jakich problemów narobiłeś Zakonowi? Z dziewięciorga w Kwaterze Głównej jest nas tylko pięcioro, w tym troje zaginionych.

‒ Ale dlaczego podejrzewasz, że to JA coś zrobiłem, Snape! – krzyknął doprowadzony wreszcie do ostateczności chłopak.

‒ Bo ZAWSZE, powtarzam ZAWSZE, kiedy dzieje się coś niespodziewanego, kiedy ktoś coś knoci, to jesteście wy: ty i twój brat!

Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero poniewczasie dostrzegł znaczenie swoich słów. Twarz Freda przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora, oczy zaszły mu łzami, jednak Snape nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do błędu, czy okazać choćby najmniejszej skruchy czy empatii. Uśmiechnął się za to szyderczo.

‒ Może ty, Potter – przemówił zwracając się tym razem do czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który stał u boku chłopaka, – raczysz potwierdzić jego tłumaczenie? Chociaż nie ma sensu, żebyś się trudził. Słowo żadnego Pottera nie jest warte złamanego knuta!

Potter chrząknął znacząco, na co młodszy z mężczyzn wycofał się z salonu.

‒ Gdybyś zapomniał, Snape – mruknął czarnowłosy, - nikt nie dał ci prawa do osądzania nas wszystkich według własnego sumienia. Jesteśmy tu wszyscy na równych prawach i dotyczą nas te same zasady.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się.

‒ Wiesz, tak samo dobrze, jak i ja, że Weasley coś ukrywa i że dom Blacka nie przeniósł się sam z siebie Merlin wie gdzie.

‒ Smarkerusie, czy ty musisz zawsze tak dramatyzować?

‒ A ty, Potter, czyżbyś zatrzymał się w rozwoju na siódmym roku Hogwartu? Jakbyś nie wiedział, że wojna zmienia ludzi. Czyżbyś nie pamiętał?

Paskudny uśmiech, który wystąpił na twarz byłego nauczyciela nie mógł już bardziej zranić mężczyzny w okularach. Przez twarz Pottera przebiegł cień, mięśnie szczeki drgały mu niebezpiecznie, ale mina Severusa Snape’a zdawała się mówić: podejdź i uderz, ciekawe, czy tym razem trafisz.

‒ Zginęła za nas wszystkich – warknął Potter. – Nie przypisuj sobie tego, co nie należy do ciebie! Ty zawsze…

***

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła, że ktoś trzyma ją za ramiona potrząsając nią lekko.

‒ Na Merlina, to wyglądało, jakbyś była całkiem sztywna! – siedzący obok niej na łóżku Fred kręcił głową, a w jego oczach tlił się jeszcze cień strachu.

‒ Co się stało? – zapytała marszcząc brwi

‒ Byłaś nieprzytomna, Hermiono – wyjaśnił spokojnie Lupin, chociaż twarz miał zmartwioną i pobladłą. – Nie obudziło cię ani pukanie do drzwi, ani próby otwarcia, ani wywarzenie ich zaklęciem. Staliśmy obydwaj i krzyczeliśmy do ciebie.

‒ Wreszcie Remus potrząsnął tobą kilka razy i wróciłaś do świata żywych – dokończył Fred.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Odkąd zaatakowano dom moich rodziców, mam bardzo płytki sen. Budzi mnie nawet szelest drzew za oknem.

Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę, a dziewczyna wlepiła wzrok w kolana. Nagle podniosła głowę i skierowała oczy na Remusa.

‒ Gdzie jest Ginny? Szukacie jej?

Fred i Lupin popatrzyli po sobie, po czym wilkołak położył jej dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

‒ To był tylko sen, Hermiono – zapewnił ją. – Nic złego nie stało się Ginewrze, ani nikomu innemu.

Brązowowłosa kobieta z westchnieniem schowała twarz w dłoniach.

‒ Śniły mi się naprawdę jakieś bzdury. Severus krzyczał na ciebie, Fred. I na Jamesa. Ty, Remusie razem ze mną szukałeś Ginny i…

Zarumieniła się.

‒ To był bardzo dziwny sen. Taki żywy, pełen wrażeń… Czułam i myślałam zupełnie, jak ja.

‒ Chodź – Lupin wstał i podał jej dłoń, żeby pomóc podnieść się z pościeli. – Severus, może naprawdę zacząć krzyczeć, jeśli nie zjawisz się zaraz w waszej pracowni.

‒ W JEGO pracowni – mruknęła.

Lupin zaśmiał się cicho, ale zamilkł pod piorunującym spojrzeniem kobiety.

‒ Skąd ta gorycz?

‒ Panoszy się tu, jak w swoich lochach – burknęła przeginając szyję to na jedną, to na drugą stronę, żeby przestało jej strzykać w ścierpniętym karku.

‒ Może mu ich brakuje, Hermiono? – zapytał Remus puszczając do niej oko.

Może – pomyślała wychodząc za przyjaciółmi z pokoju.

‒ Będziecie musieli to naprawić – powiedziała głośno z palcem skierowanym na zepsuty mechanizm w drzwiach.

‒ Dobrze, Hermiono – zaśmiał się Lupin. – Ale idź już, proszę, bo nie chcę mieć twojego życia na sumieniu, kiedy Snape wpadnie tu sypiąc iskry z oczu.

Dziewczyna zdążyła odwrócić się na pięcie i zrobić kilka kroków korytarzem w kierunku schodów prowadzących na parter, gdy stamtąd właśnie dobiegł ich uszu krzyk Pottera:

‒ Czy wie ktoś może, po co wyszła Weasley?

Hermiona zatrzymała się jak wryta.

‒ Remusie – wyszeptała z szeroko otwartymi oczami - mów, co chcesz, ale to zaczyna być dziwne. W moim śnie Ginny…

‒ Wiem, Hermiono – mruknął Lupin, wyminął dziewczynę i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach. Długimi krokami przemierzył hall i już sięgał po klamkę, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły i do środka wpadła Ginewra Weasley.

‒ Las, rzeka, małe jezioro, w oddali kilka wiosek – powiedziała jakby na usprawiedliwienie swojego zachowania.

‒ Co mamroczesz, Weasley? – wysyczał Snape pojawiając się ni stad ni zowąd na parterze domu. Następnie zadarł głowę i spiorunował wzrokiem brązowowłosą wychowankę Gryffindoru. – A ty, co tak sterczysz, Granger i wybałuszasz gały? Nie znam żadnej dobrej wymówki, z wtargnięciem Czarnego Pana włącznie, która mogłaby usprawiedliwić twoją absencję w pracy!

‒ Severusie… - zaczął łagodnie Remus, ale ten mu przerwał.

‒ Czemu tam jeszcze stoisz, głupia dziewczyno, ruszaj się na dół!

Hermiona zbiegła schodami, budząc echa starego domu, odprowadzana wzrokiem zebranych w hallu ludzi. Kątem oka dostrzegła krzepiący uśmiech Remusa, ale w myślach chciało się jej z tego wszystkiego śmiać. Każdy wierzył w bajkę, którą sprzedawali im obydwoje ze Snape’m, opowieść o wilku i owcy. Skręciła za Mistrzem Eliksirów w wąskie przejście i zeszła po schodach do piwnicy, gdzie urządzili sobie niewielki magazyn i laboratorium. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, mężczyzna złapał ją za podbródek i pocałował zachłannie. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy czując, jak do jej ust powoli wślizguje się język Severusa, jego dłonie chwytają ją za biodra i przyciągają bliżej, by poczuła podniecenie cisnące się pod szatą czarodzieja.

Nigdy nie wiedziała, czemu wybrał właśnie ją. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego zniewoliła ją moc jego dotyku i głosu. Nawet teraz, po kilku miesiącach ich romansu, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, w jaki sposób może sypiać ze swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów i co spowodowało, że człowiek starszy od niej o całe pokolenie, wkłada ręce pod jej bluzkę, jak zwyczajny uczniak.

Tak. Uwielbiała, gdy dotykał jej piersi, jeszcze nie zdejmując z niej ubrania. Najpierw cudownie powolnym ruchem sunął dłonią w górę żeber, a kiedy już odnalazł ten miękki kawałek ciała kobiety, zaciskał na nim palce, niemal do bólu. Potem odnajdywał brzeg bluzki i wsuwał pod nią swoją zaskakująco ciepłą dłoń i delikatnie gładził skórę, cal po calu, by wreszcie wsunąć się pod stanik i odnaleźć nabrzmiały pożądaniem sutek Hermiony.

Probówki i słoje ustawione na półkach zagrzechotały ostrzegawczo, gdy zdejmując z dziewczyny ubranie, Snape potrącił jeden z regałów. Nigdy nie było miedzy nim, a nią cienia tkliwości, iskry czułości. Istniał jakiś niezrozumiały dla obojga magnetyzm, który pchał ich ku sobie bez względu na cenę. Hermiona była jego naprawdę. Jemu pierwszemu się oddała i czuł się jej panem. Miał też niejasne poczucie, że dziewczyna doskonale o tym wie. Zacisnął palce na podkurczonych do piersi kolanach czarownicy i popatrzył na nią, wspaniałą, leżącą przed nim na starym stole; ramiona spoczywały po bokach jej głowy, zamglonymi oczami wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Dłoń Snape’a zsunęła się po jej udzie i mężczyzna wszedł w nią powoli, z satysfakcją obserwując twarz Hermiony, która wyrażała wszystko, czego pragnął. Przymknął powieki i spod czarnych rzęs patrzył na nią, jak przyjmuje każdy jego dotyk i każde pchnięcie bioder w rosnącej rozkoszy.

James Potter i Remus Lupin siedzieli w salonie pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Snape.

‒ Jak leci Smarkerusie? – mężczyzna w okularach natychmiast zwrócił ku niemu twarz z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

Snape odpowiedział mu tym samym. Nie miał ochoty na cholerne gierki Pottera, bo sprawa, która go tu sprowadziła była, jak najbardziej poważna. Dlatego od razu przeszedł do rzeczy kierując swoje słowa do siedzącego nieco dalej wilkołaka.

‒ Potrzebujemy kolejnego szpiega, Lupin – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem, zupełnie jakby szukał jakiejś błahostki, nie zaś kolejnego naiwnego, chętnego postawić swoje życie na szali.

‒ Dwaj działający, to za mało? – Remus zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Okazuje się, że tak – mruknął Snape, krzywiąc się paskudnie.

‒ Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę ruszać choćby zaraz, Smarku – James, mimo szczeniackiej wypowiedzi, popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów z całkowitą powagą.

‒ Dziękuję ci Potter, ale chwilowo Czarny Pan nie przeprowadza castingu na nadwornych błaznów – odparł chłodno Severus.

‒ Ty zajmujesz się naszymi kretami, więc powiedz, kogo szukasz – powiedział Lupin. – Chociaż osobiście uważam, że powinniśmy zwołać naradę. Nie możemy podejmować takich decyzji za nikogo.

‒ Czy ktoś tu mówi o podejmowaniu decyzji, Lupin? – Snape był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. – Nie mam zwyczajnie ochoty użerać się z bandą dzieciaków na kolejnych posiedzeniach rady Zakonu. Przedstawię ci, co wiem, a ty znajdź mi odpowiedniego kandydata, czy może raczej kandydatkę, jakimikolwiek dostępnymi ci metodami.

‒ Czekaj, czekaj – James Potter poczochrał swoją zmierzwioną czuprynę. – Chcesz jakąś dziewczynę, Snape?

‒ Zdaje się, że jesteś na tropie, co Potter – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

‒ Uspokójcie się, wy dwaj – wtrącił się Remus. Jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie i irytację. – Powiedz, o co ci chodzi Severusie.

Snape usiadł wygodnie w jednym z foteli i założył nogę na nogę podciągnąwszy uprzednio nogawkę czarnych spodni.

‒ Czarny Pan szuka swojej zaginionej ulubienicy, która przypadkiem zamieszkuje chwilowo czeluść skrzyni Moodiego. Potrzebuję kobiety, która wcieli się w nią. Czy tyle ci wystarczy, Lupin? Czy mam ci to może jakoś rozrysować? ‒ jadowity uśmiech wypełzł na wąskie wargi profesora.

‒ Przydałoby się – odparł spokojnie wilkołak. ‒ Mógłbyś przynajmniej nas poinformować, skąd się tam wzięła i po co ją tam wepchnąłeś. Zważywszy na to, że oczekujesz od kogoś, że zaryzykuje swoje życie, miło by było przynajmniej powiedzieć tej osobie, co możemy przez to zyskać.

Snape uśmiechał się krzywo.

‒ Ty naprawdę jeszcze w to wierzysz Lupin? ‒ zapytał.

‒ Przecież tu jestem…

‒ To było pytanie retoryczne – odpowiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów.

‒ Nie do końca cię rozumiem, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie Remus. - Ryzykujesz śmiercią, żeby pojmać poszukiwaną numer dwa, najgroźniejszą wiedźmę na Wyspach Brytyjskich, a teraz robisz sarkastyczne uwagi o moim zaangażowaniu. Co w takim razie kieruje tobą, jeśli nie wiara, choćby szczątkowa, że ktoś z nas zdoła przetrwać to piekło.

Snape westchnął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

‒ Dobrze, chcecie, żebym potraktował was jak naiwne głąby potrzebujące sprowadzenia na ziemię, to proszę: mamy dziesiąty rok tej cholernej wojny domowej. Oficjalnie zakończyła się ona sześć lat temu, wtedy zmieniliśmy Grimmauld Place w samo-przenoszącą się fortecę. Ogłoszono koniec amnestii, Ministerstwo zapowiedziało bezlitosne egzekucje na członkach Zakonu i wszystkich tych, którzy go wspierali lub wspierają. Pamiętasz, Lupin? Czy lykantropia całkiem przeżarła ci mózg? Ginęły wtedy całe rodziny, mordowane na publicznych egzekucjach. A my nadal nie mieliśmy obiecanego przełomu. Nadal go nie mamy... Wtedy jeszcze Czarny Pan mi ufał – przełknął głośno ślinę. Poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.

‒ Wywlekaliśmy ich z domów, Lupin – podjął po chwili nachylając się w stronę dwójki mężczyzn. ‒ Za włosy, za ręce. Mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. W każdym wieku. Opowiedzieć ci, jak to się odbywało? Zadawaliśmy jedno pytanie. „Gdzie chowają się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa?” Potem ich mordowaliśmy. Albo torturowaliśmy. Zależnie od tego, jaki, kto miał pomysł. Mówić dalej?

‒ Co nam to da? ‒ zapytał Potter.

‒ Moje gadanie?

‒ Nie bądź głupi Snape.

‒ Jeśli komuś tu brakuje rozumu, to nie mnie. Rogaczu. Jakież to się okazało adekwatne przezwisko. Nieprawdaż? ‒ zakpił.

‒ Uważaj, Smarkerusie – James zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a Lupin złapał go za ramię w ostrzegawczym geście. ‒ Uważaj, bo kiedyś zapomnę po czyjej jesteś stronie. I o wszystkim, co dla nas zrobiłeś, a wtedy…

‒ Jak sobie chcesz, Potter – roześmiał się Snape. ‒ Jak to ująłeś, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, twoje groźby mnie nie przerażają.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

‒ Co zmieni wysłanie kogoś na miejsce Belli? - Lupin doprecyzował pytanie przyjaciela.

‒ Wszystko, albo nic. W najlepszym wypadku możemy poznać sposób na pozbycie się Czarnego Pana, w co szczerze wątpię. W najgorszym – dziewczyna zginie w męczarniach, uprzednio wydając nas wszystkich. Najpewniej zyskamy dzięki temu trochę czasu. Może uda się uwolnić, któregoś z pojmanych. Jeśli jeszcze żyją...

‒ Rozumiem, że prosisz mnie o załatwienie tej sprawy za ciebie? – Lupin wyraźnie silił się na cierpliwość i spokojny ton głosu.

‒ Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż ja we wzbudzaniu w ludziach przychylnych uczuć do tego, co im proponujesz – skwitował sprawę Snape.

‒ Jutro zwołam naradę – zapewnił wilkołak. Oparł czoło na otwartych dłoniach by pomasować skronie. Był zdenerwowany, nieludzko zmęczony i naprawdę nie miał już ochoty użerać się z Severusem Snape'm.

‒ To nie będzie potrzebne – od strony korytarza dobiegł ich nagle cichy, kobiecy głos.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli w tę stronę.

‒ Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Hermiono? – zapytał Remus, chociaż znał już odpowiedź. Snape świdrował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by powtórzyć swoją propozycję, jednak ktoś życzliwie ją uprzedził.

‒ Panna Granger, zdaje się, chce zostać bohaterką – zakpił Mistrz Eliksirów.

‒ Nie, Snape – odparła znużonym głosem. – Mam zamiar udowodnić ci, że jednak się do czegoś nadaję.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Jak chcesz, Granger. Mi i tak niczego nie udowodnisz, ruszając wreszcie leniwy tyłek do konkretnej roboty.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Czy on naprawdę musiał być aż tak nieprzyjemny? Aż tak prostacki?

‒ Snape, uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł go Remus widząc, że Granger zaczynają puszczać nerwy. – Wszyscy tu jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

‒ Po przegranej? – zimny wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów mógłby upłynnić cały azot w powietrzu. – To masz na myśli, Lupin? Po stronie trupów?

Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z salonu. James i Remus popatrzyli po sobie oniemiali. Nie mieli pojęcia, co tak zdenerwowało Starego Nietoperza. Snape był cyniczny, opryskliwy i wiecznie ponury, ale przecież nikt nie próbował się z nim tym razem sprzeczać. Dostał to, czego szukał. Idealną kandydatkę.

‒ Wy cholerni idioci – prychnął na odchodnym, a Hemiona mogłaby przysiąc, że prawa dłoń drgnęła mu, jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć. – Chodź Granger – warknął na dziewczynę. – Skoro chcesz wpakować się w to gówno, muszę ci pokazać cały zakres jego smrodu. Potem odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zszedł po schodach, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dziewczyna stała jeszcze kilka chwil, wymieniła milczące spojrzenia z dwojgiem mężczyzn, po czym ruszyła za swoim mentorem.

Kiedy Mistrz i jego współpracownica wyszli, James zaklął cicho.

‒ Jak myślisz, Remusie, co go ugryzło? - pocierał krótką szczecinę na niedogolonym podbródku.

‒ Sądzę, że Hermiona i Snape robią z nas głupców – powiedział po krótkim namyśle Lunatyk. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do swoich myśli, po czym odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, że mają tę trudną rozmowę za sobą.

‒ To znaczy?

‒ Wydaje mi się, że coś przed nami ukrywają – dodał zagadkowo Lupin.

‒ Myślisz, że… − James uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

‒ Myślę, że naszego Mistrza Szpiegów i Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko łączy coś znacznie silniejszego niż wspólna praca.

Drzwi laboratorium zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem.

Hermiona obdarzyła Mistrza Eliksirów drwiącym uśmiechem. Ten bez słowa wbił wzrok w ścianę za nią.

‒ Spokojnie, bo jeszcze zaraz nam tu na zawał zejdziesz – prychnęła. Usilnie starała się rozluźnić atmosferę. Jednak napięcie piętrzyło się między nimi w ciasnej przestrzeni zaimprowizowanego lochu niczym chmura ciężkiego, węglowego dymu. Nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić w tej gwałtownie kurczącej się przestrzeni. Nigdy dotąd nie rozmawiali poważnie na temat swoich uczuć i dziewczyna czuła, że któreś z nich zaraz wybuchnie.

‒ Zamilcz! – warknął ostrzegawczo Snape. Ewidentnie unikał jej wzroku.

‒ Ktoś, kto publicznie robi z siebie błazna nie może teraz kazać mi siedzieć cicho. Chyba zapomniałeś już, że dawno przestałam być grzeczną dziewczynką – dodała uśmiechając się prowokująco. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu się tak zachowuje. Może to nerwy? Fakt była zdenerwowana. Nie miała pojęcia, jak z nim rozmawiać, czuła przed sobą mur z litej skały, który Mistrz Eliksirów spiętrzył wokół siebie przez te wszystkie lata. A może to był jej mur?

Snape odwrócił się do kobiety plecami.

‒ Nią akurat nigdy nie byłaś, Granger – mruknął. Błąd. Kiedyś przynajmniej się starała postępować według zasad. A potem wszystkie , jedna po drugiej, straciły znaczenie.

Roześmiała się. Tego wszystkiego było i tak za dużo. Nie miała siły na fochy Snape'a. Podeszła do mężczyzny i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

‒ Co cię tak naprawdę zdenerwowało, Severusie? – zapytała zza jego pleców. Pytanie, na które odpowiedź mogła wywróżyć z zapachu jego potu, z faktury żylastych barków.

‒ Twój idiotyzm.

‒ Doskonale − sarknęła na wydechu. − A za co dostało się Remusowi i Jamesowi?

‒ Banda kretynów – wycedził przez zęby. Był naprawdę wściekły, nie tą zwyczajową, legendarną złością przeznaczoną dla całego świata razem i każdego stworzenia z osobna. Naprawdę z trudem nad sobą panował i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że widzi nowy rodzaj emocji Mistrza Eliksirów. Była to wściekłość prywatna.

Pod palcami czuła jego mocno napięte mięśnie. Zdawało się jej, że zaraz zacznie się trząść w furii. Co mu się stało? Domyślała się, ale tak bardzo nie chciała dawać wiary swoi przeczuciom. A może…

‒ Pamiętasz, co sobie obiecywaliśmy? − zapytała szeptem. Zrobiło się jakoś wymownie cicho.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała ponury pomruk. Więc jednak…

‒ Severusie, mówię do ciebie.

Usłyszała głębokie westchnienie mężczyzny. Potarł dłonią zmarszczone czoło.

‒ Cholernie dobrze o tym wiem – warknął i strącił jej rękę.

‒ Severusie… Ja wiem co, do niej czułeś, wiem, co się z nią stało, ale ja nie jestem…

‒ Zamilcz! – powiedział zimno. Hermiona westchnęła. I tyle z dojrzałej rozmowy dwojga ludzi. Mogłaby wyć, krzyczeć i skamleć. Jeśli szanowny pan nie chciał jej słuchać, nie dało się złamać jego woli.

Właśnie tego bała się najbardziej. Zrobiło się melodramatycznie. Melodramatyczny Snape – dobre sobie. Chyba dlatego zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Kiedy obudziła się z tego dziwnego koszmaru, wciąż czuła ciepło Remusa, wciąż pamiętała, jak dobrze było dopuścić kogoś do siebie tak blisko. Pamiętała jednak również, aż za dobrze, jak to jest taką osobę stracić. Nie mogła drugi raz się tak załamać. Nie przeżyłaby tego, a Zakon straciłby jednego z ostatnich członków. Myślała, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, by dać nogę. I kiedy wracała do swojej sypialni, przypadkiem usłyszała rozmowę toczącą się w salonie między trzema mężczyznami. Pomyślała, że czemu by nie, czemu nie skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji do ucieczki.

Wbrew sobie spróbowała jeszcze raz dotrzeć do upartego nauczyciela.

‒ Severusie – powtórzyła, mając wrażenie, że imię mężczyzny powoli staje się jej mantrą – nie możemy, ja nie mogę…

‒ Och ucisz się wreszcie Granger!

Tym razem posłuchała.

‒ Chodź – powiedział spoglądając na nią z niesmakiem. Znowu przybrał publiczną, zobojętniałą maskę, zrozumiała więc, że przedstawienie skończone, a kurtyna opadła na dobre. – Poznaj naszego gościa. Powinnyście sobie trochę porozmawiać.

Snape podszedł do stającego w rogu pomieszczenia kufra i otworzył wszystkie zabezpieczające go kłódki i zamki, po czym podniósł wieko, które opadło z cichym tąpnięciem na kamienną posadzkę.

‒ Zapraszam – mruknął w stronę dziewczyny, która powoli podeszła i stanęła u boku mężczyzny. Zajrzała do skrzyni. Pod jej stopami otwierała się dziura głębokości dość niskiego piętra. Od brzegu kufra prowadziły w dół schody, które znikały w półmroku rozświetlonego jedynie chybotliwym światłem pojedynczej świecy pomieszczenia. Przenośne więzienie Moodiego. Wzdrygnęła się.

‒ Jest tam? - zapytała odruchowo.

‒ Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko idź – warknął mężczyzna popychając ją lekko w stronę schodów. Zaczęła schodzić, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Wtem do ich uszu dobiegł przeszywający krzyk. Na moment skamienieli, niezdolni ocenić skąd dobiega rozdzierający dźwięk. Do krzyku dołączył złośliwy, szalony rechot więzionej w kufrze kobiety.

‒ Stul pysk Bella! - warknął Snape i machnął różdżką uciszając Śmierciożerczynię.

‒ To na górze – odezwała się Hermiona zduszonym szeptem. Stała nieruchomo z ręką przy ustach.

‒ Przecież wiem – jęknął Snape, który miał już dość tego dnia i kontaktów z wszystkimi kretynami zamieszkującymi ten cholerny dom. Co znowu się tutaj u diaska stało?

Hermiona pierwsza pokonała odrętwienie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z kufra. Snape podążył za nią.

Gdy stali już w piwnicy mężczyzna złapał ją za przedramię i zatrzymał w biegu.

‒ Zamknij kufer – polecił i Hermiona odruchowo wykonała polecenie.

Zamykając zamek za zamkiem, słyszała wciąż przeraźliwy krzyk mężczyzny, do którego dołączyły się teraz odgłosy krzątaniny i stukot stóp biegających tam i sam ludzi. Wszystko to brzmiało jak totalny chaos. Ktoś się włamał? Śmierciożercy na pewno ich znaleźli. Może przyszli po Bellę. Może z zupełnie innego powodu. To już koniec. Nagle wszystko przycichło. Do jej uszu dotarł przytłumiony dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Zaklęła nad głupotą Mistrza Eliksirów, zamknęła ostatnie dwie kłódki i pomknęła do drzwi z różdżką w gotowości.

Nacisnęła klamkę. Tak, jak myślała. Zamknięte.

‒ _Alohomora_ – szepnęła, ale nic się nie stało. Zaklęła w duchu. Pieprzony Severus. Rzuciła kilka innych zaklęć otwierających, użyła hasła zabezpieczającego laboratorium (Snape miał bzika na punkcie zabezpieczeń). Ale i to na nic. No tak. Miał ten swój przeklęty klucz, który podarował mu Syriusz w ramach pojednania. Otwierał wszystkie drzwi w tym domu i zamykał je tak, że bez niego nie dało się ich otworzyć żadną inną metodą. Oparła się o ścianę i usiadła warcząc wściekle. I co teraz zrobi? Ma tak czekać, kiedy po drugiej stronie dzieje się jakaś tragedia? Mogła jeszcze przebić t drzwi swoją durną głową... Wtem z drugiej strony doszedł ją dźwięk zbliżających się szybkich kroków. Syriusz! A potem wściekły głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

‒ Hermionę! Dajcie mi Hermionę!

Ponownie usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku i drzwi otworzył zamaszyście rumiany mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

‒ Jesteś tu – wydusił zdyszany. - Szybko. Na górę. Fred. Snape.

‒ Weź apteczkę dziewczyno! - wrzasnął Snape.

Bez słowa cofnęła się po walizeczkę z podstawowymi eliksirami urazowymi i pobiegła na piętro, zostawiając w tyle Blacka z drogocennymi kluczami Nietoperza z Lochów.

Wpadła na drugie piętro.

‒ Tutaj, sypialnia bliźniaków – głos Mistrza Eliksirów był już zrównoważony. ‒ Pośpiesz się.

‒ Gdybyś nie zamknął mnie w piwnicy byłabym... ‒ urwała. Stała na progu pokoju obryzganego krwią. Przy łóżku leżał w bezruchu Fred Weasley. Krew była dosłownie wszędzie. Nie tylko na podłodze i i pościeli, ale też na firanach, ścianach, a nawet suficie.

‒ Pocięty jak szynka na Boże Narodzenie – skwitował chłodno Snape.

‒ Co się stało... na brodę Merlina, Severusie!

‒ Sectusempra – odpowiedział rzeczowym, bezbarwnym głosem. - Podaj mi walizkę – polecił sucho.

‒ Żyje – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Hermiony. - Ale ledwo. A teraz idź i przygotuj więcej eliksiru...

‒ Uzupełniającego krew, wiem Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie.

‒ Dobrze – Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - I zajrzyj do Lupina. Zapewne interesuje cię, kto jest winowajcą tego bałaganu.

Hermiona bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Kto u diaska mógł zrobić Fredowi coś takiego?

Fred Weasley siedział samotnie przy oknie swojego pokoju na poddaszu. Było tu cicho. Za cicho. Kiedyś, gdy razem z Georgem zajmowali podobny pokój w Norze, nie było chwili bez śmiechów lub sprzeczek. Wciąż mieli o czym rozmawiać, co planować i wspominać. Byli nie tylko braćmi. Byli idealnymi kopiami siebie samych, jednym istnieniem przeciętym na połowę. Teraz jedna z tych połówek odeszła na zawsze. Fred dojmującą czuł pustkę. Bolesną i bezkresną nicość. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś odebrał mu osobowość, duszę, sens życia. Próbował odnaleźć go w Lunie, dla niej i dla Zakonu. Kim był mąż, który nie potrafił być dla żony wsparciem? Kim był żołnierz Zakonu Feniksa, który nie potrafił już znaleźć w sobie woli walki? Pod przymkniętymi powiekami przesuwały mu się twarze tych, których losy z różnych powodów rozplotły się z jego. Harry, Ron, rodzice…

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Fred wzdrygnął się wyrwany ze swoich smętnych przemyśleń. Zanim zdążył odprawić natręta, usłyszał skrzypienie i w szparze między klamka a futryną pojawiła się ruda głowa jego siostry. Westchnął.

‒ Mogę wejść? – szepnęła, patrząc na niego błagalnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

‒ Pewnie, że możesz – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

‒ Myślisz, że długo to jeszcze potrwa? – Ginny usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

‒ Co potrwa? – przez moment był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby pojąć słowa dziewczyny.

‒ My, walka, Zakon. Świat. Nie wiem jak to ująć – odpowiedziała, ale Fred zdążył już zrozumieć, czym był przedmiot pytania siostry.

‒ Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że to już, a kiedy indziej mam nadzieję doczekać następnego ranka.

‒ Myślisz, że jest jakaś przyczyna? Dlaczego to nas spotyka.

‒ Na brodę Merlina, Ginny! – Fred zaczął już tracić cierpliwość. – Skąd u ciebie tyle filozofowania?

‒ A tak jakoś… - popatrzyła na niego uśmiechając się dziwnie.

Fred odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Te pytania, ten świat, wszystko było bardzo dziwne.

‒ Fred…

‒ Słucham? – spojrzał na swoją rudą siostrę.

‒ _Sectumsempra_.


	3. II Zimne serca

**_[Playlista na Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhdFe3evXpk&list=PL7olLvoPFyW6VkdjSRBWuoieH_cHVUrTC) _ **

_"I'll be fine  
I'll be waiting patiently  
'Til you see the signs  
And come running to my open arms"_   
****It's No Good, Depesche Mode** **

Luna Lovegood siedziała na krześle w niewielkiej izbie na poddaszu jednego z wielu zrujnowanych kamienic Londynu. Patrzyła się tępo przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Dłonie złożyła na podołku pod blatem okrągłego stolika kawowego. Ktoś kiedyś siadał przy nim by pić z filiżanki napój gorzki, jak jej łzy, gorzki jak samotność i rozpacz zalewające jej serce. W dłoniach trzymała niewielki, biały przedmiot. Nie powinno jej tu być. A jednak zaryzykowała, nie po raz pierwszy, tylko po to, by poczuć się na chwilę tak, jak kiedyś, wyobrazić sobie miniony świat, jako tu i teraz obecny.

Nie było jej na Grimmauld Place już przeszło dwa tygodnie. Miała wrócić trzy dni temu, ale jakoś jej się nie spieszyło. Nie tęskniła za ludźmi. Wśród nich czuła się zawsze tak samo samotna i odosobniona, jak teraz. Ludzie rzadko ją rozumieli. Raczej traktowali niczym kruchy tropikalny kwiat o nieznanych właściwościach. Unikali jej, nie starali się bliżej poznać. Zupełnie, jakby bali się, że ich skrzywdzi. Czuła ich zakłopotanie i zmieszanie, gdy starali się jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę. Tak było zawsze, tak pozostało do chwili obecnej. Tylko Neville Longbottom i Harry Potter czasem potrafili dać jej namiastkę komfortu. Teraz zdarzało się to Fredowi. Reszta się po prostu litowała. Szczerze nienawidziła tej litości.

Miała duże, rozmarzone oczy o nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Rzeczywiście lubiła zastanawiać się, roztrząsać różne mniej lub bardziej istotne sprawy. Potrafiła zatrzymać się przed szafką i rozważać, czy kształt klamki bardziej przypomina głowę narwala, czy jednorożca. Podczas, gdy nikt nie dostrzegał tego podobieństwa, ona widziała to i znacznie więcej szczegółów świata, na które nikt inny nie zwróciłby uwagi. Świat był dla niej zawsze zbyt głośny, teraz nareszcie ucichł. To była zmiana na lepsze. Świat pełen Voldemorta stał się równocześnie bardziej spokojny. Ale brakowało w nim też porządku i stałości. To ją męczyło.

Obok pojedynczej nogi stolika, leżała rzucona byle jak torba wojskowa z zielonego, grubego materiału. Znalazła ją kiedyś na ulicy obok martwego żołnierza. Zabrała ze sobą i z pomocą Hermiony dostosowała tak, by można było bezpiecznie pomieścić w niej jak najwięcej składników. Na torbie do dziś pozostały rdzawe krople zakrzepłej krwi. Nie usunęła ich, by pamiętać o człowieku, którego fragment zabrała ze sobą. To było dla niej trochę jak pochówek. Inni uważali ten pomysł za co najmniej dziwny, jeśli nie szkaradny. Lunie podobała się prostota tej idei. Z Hermioną też nie najgorzej się dogadywała. Obydwie nigdy nie miały głowy do babskich bredni. Jednak Lovegood uważała ją za zbytnio zadufaną w sobie, a sama podejrzewała, że dziewczyna wzorem reszty ma ją za dziwadło. W pewnym sensie nim była, a przynajmniej czuła się tak w odniesieniu do pozostałych. Zawsze odstawała od reszty świata. Mogła za to winić swojego zmarłego ojca, jednak czy to miałoby jakikolwiek sens? Prawdopodobnie żaden. Wiedziała, że chciał dla niej dobrze i starał się jak mógł wspierać ją po wypadku mamy. Sam tak naprawdę nigdy się z tego nie pozbierał. Mawiał, że Luna jest do niej bardzo podobna. Może. Nie była tego w stanie stwierdzić, zbyt słabo pamiętała matkę. Widziała natomiast swoje podobieństwo do ojca. Był dziwakiem, ale kochała go tak, jak dotąd nikogo. Nawet Fred Weasley nigdy nie był jej tak bliski. Wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek się stał. Zbyt mocno się od siebie różnili. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie nie zostaliby małżeństwem.

Poczuła, że pieką ją oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała o mruganiu. Westchnęła, sięgnęła dłonią do czoła, wypuszczając z rąk trzymany dotąd przedmiot.

Biała, krótka rurka upadła na pochyłą podłogę i poturlała się pod stojący przy ścianie kredens. Luna westchnęła. Czy minęło już pięć minut? Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, nie miała zegarka. W lesie i na bezdrożach łąk czas nie był ważny. A właśnie tam spędzała tygodnie podróży zbierając składniki – żywe i martwe – do laboratorium Snape'a i Granger.

woją drogą w dziwną grę grało tych dwoje, udając przed całym światem, że nic między nimi nie ma. A może rzeczywiście nic nie było? Może to ona się myliła? Wstała i podeszła do wielkiego, dębowego, niegdyś przeszkolonego mebla i uważając, żeby nie pokaleczyć się o odłamki potłuczonej szyby i porcelany, sięgnęła pod spód.

Wyciągnęła zgubę wraz z garścią kurzu i szczurzych bobków. Otrzepała rękę. Zerknęła.

‒ Cholera jasna – wymamrotała i oparła czoło o chłodną powierzchnię lakierowanego drewna. Po jej policzkach niebawem znów pociekły łzy.

Tej nocy Hermiona i Severus nie mieli czasu na sen. Zachód słońca zawitał nad skrawek Grimmauld Place i pożarł światło z wnętrza dryfującej w morzu traw kamienicy. Pomarańczowy, wygłodniały smok wchłonął dzień i rozpostarł nad światem skrzydła nieprzeniknionych ciemności nocy. Chmury zakrywały dziś księżyc i gwiazdy, zimowe niebo było puste i ponure. Lodowaty wiatr szumiał wśród zeschłych traw i omiatał mury domu, przedzierał się szparami do wewnątrz, ciągnąc swój mroźny pochód bezlitośnie na wskroś wszystkiego.

W pracowni słychać było bulgot wywaru i rytmiczne postukiwanie moździerza. Czasem dołączał się do niego prędki stukot noża lub zgrzyt chochli o dno kotła. Poza tym w laboratorium zaległa cisza.

Nie to, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów z natury był jakiś wyjątkowo rozmowny. Nie to, żeby pogawędkom sprzyjała specjalnie pora lub okoliczności – była trzecia nad ranem, a w sypialni na piętrze leżał Fred Weasley, jedną nogą w grobie.

Hermiona i Snape nie raz pracowali już w tak nieludzkich godzinach. Nie pierwszy raz ratowali z lodowatych objęć śmierci któregoś z przyjaciół. Przyzwyczaili się do walki z czasem i własnym zmęczeniem. Po wielokroć bywało już tak, że jedno budziło drugie drzemiące nad kotłem, lub obserwowało, jak ręka towarzysza nadal miarowo miesza wywar, mimo wydobywających się z ust odgłosów chrapania. Nie mogli zawieść, nie oni. W ich rękach zawsze spoczywało zdrowie członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Jednak zwykle starali się ożywiać senną atmosferę jakimiś uwagami, czasem naprawdę drętwymi i zdawkowymi, ale nawet one zmuszały ociężały umysł do szybszej pracy. Często po prostu się kłócili, na poły ze zmęczenia, na poły bo byli po prostu takimi ludźmi – kłótliwymi, o małej ugodowości i wielkim ego. Czasem toczyli naukowe dysputy, które, czy miał rację, czy nie miał, w swoim mniemaniu zawsze wygrywał Snape. A Hermiona i tak wiedziała, że to ona ma rację, ale odpuszczała dla świętego spokoju swojego i innych.

Ale teraz cisza była inna. To nie zmęczenie, ani nieszczęście zamknęły im usta. Patrzyli na siebie ukradkiem, nagle obcy i dalecy. Pewnie zawsze tacy byli. Nic ich przecież nie łączyło. Za to dzieliło wiele. Dwadzieścia lat życia. Doświadczenia dzieciństwa. Upodobania, zwyczaje, sposób widzenia świata. On był ponurym, zgorzkniałym palantem. Ona młodą, ambitną, żądną wiedzy kobietą. On był brzydki, naznaczony wiekiem. Ona, choć nie pozbawiona wad i blizn, czasem zbyt chuda, czasem zbyt pulchna, była jednak młoda i niewinna. Delikatna. Snape czasem czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że ośmielił się zerwać ten kwiat, który sam mu się wepchnął pod nogi. Przez wiele lat, jeszcze w Hogwarcie deptał beztrosko tę roślinkę, aż postanowił zrobić jeszcze i to. Jak nic, stary zwyrodniały zboczeniec. Ona czasem miała do siebie pretensje, że nie była gotowa oddać się Ronowi, a teraz została panienką Starego Nietoperza, który brał ją w sekrecie, na chłodno, w zapyziałej piwnicy Kwatery Głównej. Czasem czuła się jak szmata. Nie miała do niego pretensji. Sama weszła w jego szczupłe ręce.

Dzięki niemu stała się silniejsza. Dzięki niemu nauczyła się ciężko pracować, jeszcze tam, w Hogwarcie, w zupełnie innym życiu. Ale przy nim czuła się często tylko cieniem kobiety, bo wiedziała, że między nimi nie będzie prawdziwej miłości. On kochał Lilly Potter, ona Ronalda Weasley'a. Obydwoje pochowali swoje serca głęboko pod ziemią. I pod ziemią, w piwnicy znajdowali namiastkę normalności, w ramionach tego drugiego, przez jedną chwilę czuli coś innego niż nadchodzącą śmierć.

Pamiętała tę noc, prawie pół roku temu. Rona nie było. Lilly dawno odeszła. Wszyscy spali. Dom był cichy, prawie martwy, choć mieszkało w nim wtedy jeszcze dwukrotnie więcej ludzi... Długo pracowali. Snape poszedł do kuchni, zrobił im herbatę. Przyniósł na dół i wyjął z jej zdrętwiałej dłoni chochlę, którą mieszała Eliksir Nasenny. Odezwał się do niej jak zwykle, po nazwisku:

‒ Odpocznij, Granger.

Wskazał herbatę, którą postawił obok jakiegoś paskudztwa, które właśnie wyjęła ze słoika wolną ręką i zamierzała kroić na absurdalnie równe kawałeczki. Spojrzeli na siebie, a ona miała wrażenie, że nie znajdują się w laboratorium, tylko w elektrowni, bo czuła jakiś niesamowity ładunek, który przeskoczył między nimi i zawisł posyłając wciąż nowe iskry. Uwarzyli do końca eliksir, w milczeniu. Kiedy odstawili go do wystygnięcia, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest już wcale zmęczona. Za to było jej gorąco i duszno. Stali nad garnkiem z gorącą cieczą. Severus pachniał mocną herbatą, zwietrzałą po całym dniu wodą po goleniu i potem, w którym obydwoje pracowali. Wiedziała, że nawet jeśli dotąd się nie spociła, teraz kropelki cieczy parują z niej, jak z garnka obok. Na Merlina, co oni gotowali? Eliksir nasenny, czy Amortencję... Potem poczuła jego dłoń na nadgarstku. Kciukiem gładził wnętrze jej ręki. Patrzył na nią intensywnie, w napięciu. Czekał aż ucieknie.

Nie uciekła. Nie wiedziała, gdzie podziały się wtedy jej nieśmiałość, niepewność i brak doświadczenia. Nie powiedziała mu nawet, że to jej pierwszy raz, że nie zdążyła zrobić tego z tym, którego tak bardzo kochała. Zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy poczuł jak trudno mu w nią wejść i zobaczył na jej twarzy grymas bólu. Teraz to ona patrzyła w napięciu, czekając, aż się odsunie, ale nie zrobił tego, zrozumiał. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że Severus Snape potrafi być cierpliwy i opanowany. Tamtej nocy nie krzyczała w ekstazie jego imienia, to nie była ta noc. Tej nocy nie była Panną-Wiem-To Wszystko. Tej nocy ten szczupły mężczyzna o pokrytej bliznami skórze pokazał jej jak. Ale po niej nadeszły inne noce, poranki i popołudnia, w które wszystko było już możliwe.

Teraz milczeli tak, jak tamtej nocy, ale powód napięcia był zupełnie inny. Złamali pakt, który zawarli między sobą pół roku temu.

‒ Nie kocham cię Snape – powiedziała wtedy cicho, sama nie wiedząc skąd u niej ta bezpośredniość. Chyba chciała i do tej kwestii podejść precyzyjnie i dokładnie, jak do eliksiru.

‒ Spokojnie Granger – roześmiał się Snape. ̶ Ja się z tobą również żenić nie zamierzam.  
Potem pocałował ją namiętnie, umiejętnie. Tak, jak Ron nigdy tego nie robił. Dokładnie to jej wtedy przyszło do głowy. _Cholera, Ron tak nie umiał._ Jakie to było głupie... Wsunęła mu palce we włosy i zdała sobie sprawę, że ma na nich staromodną brylantynę, nie tłuszcz. Zachichotała.

Myślała potem, że wszyscy to widzą. Że zdradziła Ronalda. Ale czy można zdradzić trupa? Nawet ukochanego... Myślała, że widać po niej, że to robili, za każdym razem zdawało jej się, że nosi na sobie jakiś ślad, skazę. Potem i to jej przeszło. Tylko wyrzuty sumienia pozostały, wbrew rozsądkowi spędzały jej czasem sen z oczu.

Teraz milczeli, jak zaklęci. Ona siekała korzonki, on co chwila bełtał wywar chochlą, ucierając na pył smocze serce. W całej piwnicy cuchnęło siarką. Mistrz Eliksirów oczy miał czarne i niedostępne. To nie było tak, że doznali olśnienia, tamtej pamiętnej letniej nocy. To nie tak, że chodzili wokół siebie, jak w mugolskich komediach romantycznych. Po prostu byli najbliżej, gdy czara emocji się przelała: samotności, bólu, zmęczenia i złości. I chociaż komuś mogło to się wydać dziwnym, przecież nawet Dupek z Lochów i Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko mieli libido.

Milczeli. Hermiona uparcie dziabała korzeń. Czy nie za drobno? Nie. Pół cala, dokładnie pół cala. Eliksir był już prawie gotowy. Fredowi nic już raczej nie groziło.

‒ Nie będziemy rozmawiać? ̶ zapytała wreszcie Hermiona.

Zbył ją milczeniem.

‒ Severusie...

‒ Nie teraz – mruknął.

‒ Ale musimy kiedyś...

‒ Przyjdziesz do mnie do pokoju – wycedził. ̶ Jasne? A teraz ani słowa Granger.

Kiedy stanęła pod drzwiami pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Czy to kwestia tego, że znajdowały się nad powierzchnią ziemi, odwrotnie niż w Hogwarcie? Nie. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że przez te wszystkie miesiące ani razu nie była w jego sypialni. To rzeczywiście był ich mały podziemny sekret. Denerwowała się...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją czyjeś dotknięcie. Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała za siebie. Remus.

‒ Lądujesz na dywaniku, co? ̶ mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

‒ Co... ja... Tak. Chyba tak ‒ uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. ‒ Musimy coś przedyskutować...

Lupin pokiwał głową i poszedł chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby zapukać, ale drzwi otworzyły się, zanim to zrobiła.

‒ Nawet Czarny Pan słyszy jak tu sapiesz, Granger – mruknął i wpuścił ją do środka. Weszła, rozglądając się ciekawie. Jednak wszystko tu wyglądało tak, jak w reszcie domu. Typowe staromodne meble Blacków. Szaro-zgniła kolorystyka. Ohydztwo. Nic, co pasowałoby do Severusa Snape'a.

‒ Nie musisz się marszczyć, długo tu nie zabawisz.

Naprawdę się skrzywiła? Czy tylko robił sobie z niej podłe żarty?

‒ Severusie, musimy porozmawiać.

‒ Już to słyszałem ‒ stał odwrócony do niej tyłem, wyglądał przez okno. - Pytanie tylko, co chce wiedzieć Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Westchnęła zniecierpliwiona kolejną kąśliwą uwagą. To było naprawdę niepotrzebne. Utrudniał i tak już skomplikowaną sytuację. A tak bardzo chciała tego uniknąć...

‒ Zamknąłeś mnie w pracowni – zaczęła wreszcie cicho.

‒ Z tego, co pamiętam, nie o tym chciałaś ze mną mówić – odparł chłodno.

‒ Czy mógłbyś chociaż stanąć do mnie przodem? - zapytała czując, że powoli traci nad sobą panowanie.

‒ Jeśli dojdę do wniosku, że CHCĘ na ciebie spojrzeć, to to zrobię Granger – mruknął. - A teraz streszczaj się dziewczyno, nie mam dla ciebie całej wieczności.

Jego głos był lodowaty, nieprzyjemny.

‒ Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Severusie.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę wwiercając w nią zimne spojrzenie ciemnych jak węgle oczu.

‒ Zadowolona?

‒ Poniekąd – przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Czuła się tu niezręcznie, nie jak gość, ale jak intruz.

‒ Zaczynaj – Snape półsiedział na kamiennym parapecie. Nie miał na sobie roboczych szat. Stał w prostych czarnych spodniach od garnituru i stalowej koszuli. Na ustach błąkał się wyraz zniecierpliwienia. Uniósł lekko brwi w wyrazie oczekiwania. Przez głowę automatycznie, wbrew sytuacji, przemknął jej jeden z tych wielu momentów gdy liczyła w pośpiechu palcami guziki jego koszuli.

Nabrała powietrza.

‒ Mogę? - wskazała starannie zaścielone łóżko. Przez moment się zawahał, ale potem skinął głową. Ślizgoński terytorializm. Aż do przesady. Mogli ze sobą sypiać od pół roku, ale wzdragał się, pozwolić jej usiąść na brzegu swojego łóżka.

‒ Zamknąłeś mnie w piwnicy – powtórzyła uparcie.

‒ Przez pomyłkę Granger.

‒ Chodzisz wściekły, jak nietoperz, któremu wyłapali muchy.

‒ Znowu pijesz do Nietoperza z Lochów.

‒ Widocznie sobie zasłużyłeś na to miano, skoro przetrwało tyle czasu!

‒ Na Merlina, dziewczyno, o co ci właściwie chodzi?! Świat się zawalił, nie ma szans, żeby się wygrzebać z tego gówna, staram się ogarnąć całą waszą dzieciarnię...

‒ Więc tym dla ciebie jestem, Snape, niemądrym dzieckiem?

‒ Skończ Granger, bo idziesz w złym kierunku.

‒ Aż do teraz nie byłam w tym pokoju! Tworzysz wokół siebie bańkę...

‒ No proszę – przerwał jej Snape głosem cichym i spokojnym, ale o niebezpiecznej barwie. Mówiąc, pochylił się w jej kierunku, opierając dłonie na udach. ‒ No proszę. Hermiona Granger mówi o bańce. Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że, jak to ujęłaś, obydwoje, powtarzam, OBYDWOJE mieliśmy ponoć umowę?!

‒ Zgadza się, ja nie o tym!

‒ To o czym chcesz do kurwy nędzy rozmawiać, dziewczyno?! Tak, jestem oschłym palantem, zdążyłaś już chyba to sobie przyswoić przez nasze przeszło szesnaście lat znajomości. Tak, trzymam ludzi na dystans. Wszystkich. Własną matkę, gdybym ją miał, też trzymałbym na dystans! Tak, ta rozmowa jest mi nie na rękę, bo nie lubię babrać ludzkich uczuciach.

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała zaskoczona. To była chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź Snape'a w historii. Pomijając oczywiście tyrady o głupocie Gryfonów. Na ten temat Snape potrafił napisać epos. Czasem prowokowała go podczas dłużących się godzin ważenia eliksirów do tych przydługich monologów bo bała się, że któreś z nich zaśnie i wielodniowa praca pójdzie na marne.

Wyprostował się i usiadł na łóżku obok kobiety.

‒ Czego ty tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz chcesz, Granger? - zapytał. Jego ton głosu nadal był cierpki, ale już pozbawiony sarkazmu.

‒ Prawdy.

Roześmiał się i wpatrzył w niebo za oknem.

‒ Prawdy. Prawda jest taka, że zostały nam dni, może miesiące. W najlepszym razie kilka nędznych lat. W najgorszym, godziny. Prawda jest taka, że wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek będziemy mieć, niezależnie od czasu, który nam pozostał, jest ten dom – zamilkł na moment, a Hermiona czekała, gdyż przeczuwała, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie skończył. Przemawiała przez niego głęboka gorycz. ‒ I wreszcie Granger prawda jest taka, że niczego więcej nie mogę ci zaoferować. Moje bogactwo mierzy się w czasie, który pozostał mi do przeżycia.

Popatrzył na nią. Widział w jej oczach, że go rozumie.

‒ Co dalej? ̶ zapytała cicho.

‒ A o co dokładnie pytasz, Granger? ‒ jego głos zabrzmiał nagle dziwnie miękko.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie potrafiła wybrać, którego pytania bardziej nie chce zadać. Czekał cierpliwie, ale ona uparcie milczała. Nie odepchnął jej, nie odszedł. Tak, jak ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy był to moment przejścia. Wyczuł to i został na posterunku.

‒ Dobrze wiesz, co dalej Granger – rzekł cicho, niemal szeptem. Niemal czule. ‒ W końcu będziemy musieli się pożegnać. Nie, nie tylko ty i ja. Wszyscy. Ten dom to farsa. Nasze życie to farsa. Nie trzeba tego bardziej komplikować.

‒ Dlaczego więc zamknąłeś te cholerne drzwi, Snape? ‒ patrzyła mu hardo w oczy; z uniesionym wysoko podbródkiem, nastroszoną czupryną, bogowie wyglądała jak najprawdziwsza Lwica Gryfindora. Godna następczyni Minerwy McGonagall. Nie zamyka się lwa w klatce...

‒ Mówiłem ci już, Granger...

‒ Nie, gówno mówiłeś Severusie. Obydwoje pomyśleliśmy wtedy to samo. Nie kłam proszę, wiem, że potrafisz, ale i tak ci nie uwierzę – patrzyła na niego intensywnie. Zaklął w duchu. Jej oczy miotały płomienie.

‒ Skoro wiesz lepiej ode mnie, to dlaczego w ogóle pytasz, dziewczyno? ‒ prychnął.

‒ Bo chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie – syknęła dźgając go boleśnie palcem w tors. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, ale tym razem nie było w tym cienia pieszczoty. Przyciągnął ją bliżej wściekły, pierwszy raz od dawna czuł, że zaraz puszą mu nerwy i zrobi lub powie coś, czego będzie żałował. Odwróciła wzrok, próbowała się wyrwać. Nie pozwolił jej odejść.

‒ Tego chcesz? ‒ wycedził przez zęby chwytając jej podbródek wolną dłonią i zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała. ̶ Mojej spowiedzi?!

‒ Puść Severusie – wydyszała czarownica. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przekroczył jakąś granicę. Chwilę jeszcze trzymał ją jak przyszpilonego motyla, trzepoczącą się w jego rękach, potem puścił.

Momentalnie odskoczyła na drugi koniec pokoju wyciągając różdżkę. Wstał. Jego dłoń drgnęła, automatycznie wędrując w kierunku tylnej kieszeni spodni, ale powstrzymał się i podniósł dłonie w górę, na wysokość piersi w pokojowym geście.

‒ NIGDY WIĘCEJ SNAPE NIE WAŻ SIĘ DOTYKAĆ MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB – wypluwała z siebie wściekła i upokorzona. Otarła wierzchem dłoni łzy z oczu. Pokonała dzielącą ich odległość z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, zamierzała jej użyć, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Wciąż trzymając dłonie w górze cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Nie dlatego, że się bał. Działał spokojnie, instynktownie. Z pamięci. Starał się uspokoić nacierającego nań przeciwnika. Dawno już z nikim nie walczył, zamknięty wiecznie w swoim laboratorium, jedyny Mistrz Eliksirów na tym tonącym okręcie. Jednak to było jak jazda na rowerze, taniec ciał, jak w sypialni, tylko mocniejszy i zarazem bardziej kruchy... Potrafił negocjować, zwyciężać lub przegrywać wedle z góry zamierzonego planu. Teraz starał się wyhamować ten rozpędzony parowóz, w który zmieniła się dziewczyna w wyniku jego agresywnego zachowania. Odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą, czas by i ona odzyskała swoją.

‒ Uspokój się Granger – powiedział tak pojednawczym tonem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. ̶ Nie zamierzałem zrobić ci krzywdy. To było niedopuszczalne.

‒ Ty cholerny dupku – warknęła, przystawiając mu do szyi różdżkę. Przyglądał się dziewczynie spokojnie. Czekał na jej słowa, na rozwój sytuacji. Mógłby spróbować zabrać jej różdżkę lub dotknąć, ale podejrzewał, że wtedy rzuci na niego jakieś paskudne przekleństwo. Nie bał się śmierci, do bólu przywykł, wolał jednak być sprawny, gdy nadejdzie dzień ostateczny dla Zakonu, by móc... nagle go olśniło. Ona chciała odpowiedzi. Chciała PRAWDY. Trzeba było więc ją dostarczyć. Patrzył na nią z góry, wyprostowany jak strzała. Była wściekła, majestatyczna. Piękna.

Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Gryfonka opuściła dłoń z różdżką i odsunęła się od niego.

‒ Mów – splotła ręce na piersi. ̶ Mów, bo klnę się na Merlina, że zrobię ci coś znacznie gorszego niż Ginny Fredowi.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

‒ Może i powinnaś poćwiczyć – odparł spokojnie. Patrzyła na niego, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi. ̶ Przed Bellą. Zanim udasz się do Czarnego Pana.

‒ Kurwa... ̶ wyrwało jej się. Przygryzła wargę. Przez zamieszanie z Ginny i Fredem i konflikt z Mistrzem Eliksirów zupełnie zapomniała o tej wywłoce.

‒ Hermiono – usłyszała swoje imię jak przez mgłę. Zamrugała. Snape stał tuż przed nią. - Właśnie dlatego – powiedział cicho i zanim zdążyła zapytać, co dokładnie miał na myśli, zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, wypuściła nosem długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Nagle opadła z niej cała wściekłość. Trzymał jej twarz w swoich szczupłych dłoniach jakby bał się, że dziewczyna uleci, rozwieje się, przepadnie.

Bo tak właśnie miało być, czyż nie? Obydwoje dawno już przepadli.

Oddała mu się czując, że nie ma dla nich wyjścia, nie ma kompromisów, nie będzie litości.

I nie tylko dla nich.

 _Ginny... Fred... Remus... James..._ ‒ wyliczała, rozpinając kolejne guziki koszuli Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwytała się go, jak tonący, rozpaczliwie biorąc wszystko, co jej dawał.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Było więcej gwałtowności i pośpiechu, były mgnienia chwil tak ostre, wypełnione desperacją... Widziała jego oczy, czarne jak mrok, który ich otaczał. Jego rysy tak ostre, jak bicze zaklęć, które nie raz pocięły jego ciało w strzępy. Czuła jego dłonie, były szorstkie i spracowane, tak różne od pościeli na której pomógł się jej położyć. Całowała jego usta, nagle niemiotające okrutnych słów, niepotrzebnych prawd, ale pierwszy raz naprawdę czułe.

Widział jej ciało, jeszcze nie zniszczone przez setki ran zadawanych zaklęciami podczas bitew i tortur, których miała doświadczyć. Czuł jej usta, miękkie i ciepłe, zupełnie inne niż chłód, który czuł w sercu przez większość swojego życia. Całował jej oczy, mieniące się światłem, którego nigdy w sobie nie miał, emanujące inteligencją, którą zawsze, chcąc nie chcąc podziwiał.

Nawet teraz, tutaj, na przedsionku zagłady musieli skomplikować sobie ostatnie chwile istnienia. Należała do niego. A on należał do niej.

Ginewrze Weasley trzęsły się ręce. Zaczęły chwilę po tym, gdy zrozumiała, co właśnie zrobiła Fredowi i nie przestały aż do następnego dnia. Siedziała na podłodze sypialni oparta plecami o szafę i patrzyła na swoje palce pokryte zakrzepłą krwią brata. Nie płakała, nie znalazła już łez. Była po prostu w szoku, zdezorientowana i wstrząśnięta samą sobą.

 _Czy to na pewno ja?_ _‒_ zadawała sobie raz po raz to samo pytanie.

Przyprowadził ją tu Remus. Trzęsła się wtedy cała, jak w febrze. Cała była rozpalona, skóra piekła ją i swędziała zarazem, a ona trzęsła się z zimna jak galareta. Posadził dziewczynę na podłodze, poprosił Syriusza, żeby przyniósł herbatę. Piła napar podzwaniając zębami o drogocenną porcelanę pani Black. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż nie upuści filiżanki. Miała wrażenie, że brzęk rozpadającego się na kawałki naczynia przechyliłby czarę goryczy i ktoś mógłby wyrzucić ją z Kwatery Głównej w pustkę świata.

To były strasznie głupie myśli. Przecież to była tylko filiżanka starej wiedźmy, a tam, w pokoju na drugim końcu korytarza leżał jej brat, którego zmasakrowała w przypływie... czegoś. Obłędu?

Pamiętała swoje usta wypowiadające klątwę, pamiętała dłoń trzymającą różdżkę i ramię wycelowane prosto w brata. Ale nie pamiętała z tamtej chwili siebie samej. Jakby wszystko odbyło się poza jej wolą.

Mówiła to wszystkim już wiele razy, powtarzała pomiędzy przeprosinami za to, co zrobiła jemu i za to, że nie jest w stanie uronić ani jednej łzy.

‒ Co jest ze mną nie tak? ‒ szeptała.

Lupin starał się ją pocieszyć, mówił, że Fredowi na pewno nic nie będzie. Kiwała tylko głową. Czekała, aż sobie pójdzie. Chciała zostać sama.

Zabrał jej różdżkę.

Kiedy wyszedł, usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku i stłumione przez drzwi mamrotanie zaklęć. Zamykali ją. Była przecież niebezpieczna, nieobliczalna. Czuła gorycz. Ale nie miała do nich pretensji. Co by było, gdyby zaczęła biegać i rzucać klątwy na wszystkich dookoła?

Bez różdżki czuła się niekompletna. Jednak sama miała teraz co do siebie wątpliwości. Czy to był jej pomysł, czy cudzy? Może ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę? Nie potrafiła odnieść się do tego wszystkiego.

Ostatnio czuła głównie pustkę i ból. Tęsknotę. Za mamą, tatą, zmarłymi braćmi i Harrym Potterem. Za przyjaciółmi, których oczy zamknęły się na zawsze. Bywały momenty, gdy tęskniła po prostu za starym życiem. Chciałaby wyrwać się stąd, pójść i wypić piwo kremowe w Hogsmeade albo zrobić zakupy na Pokątnej. Ale te miejsca niewiele miały obecnie wspólnego z tym, co zapamiętała ze swoich nastoletnich lat.

Czuła się zamknięta w klatce z rozpaczy i beznadziei.

Nie było dla nich szans. Nikt, może poza Remusem Lupinem, nie dawał sobie szans. James zgrywał chojraka. Snape i Hermiona rżnęli się po kątach pracowni. Syriusz chlał. Luna przynajmniej podróżowała. Glizdogon służył na co dzień za podnóżek Voldemorta. Fred… Fred chwilowo pogrążony był w magicznym letargu.

Tylko ona nie potrafiła się niczym zająć. A może właśnie to zrobiła? Może jej nowym hobby stało się wykańczanie kolejnych członków Zakonu Feniksa?

Chciałaby zrobić cokolwiek, ale wszyscy trzymali ją z dala od najważniejszych przedsięwzięć, a ona nie miała siły dyskutować. Czemu to robili? Może widzieli, że jest z nią coś nie tak. A może przeczuwali, że sobie nie poradzi? Pewnie mieli rację.

Co mogłaby robić? Na co się przydać?

Oparła głowę na kolanach i zamknęła oczy rozpaczliwie poszukując snu.

Hermiona leżała nasłuchując odgłosów oddechu Severusa Snape’a. W domu panował złudny spokój. Fred spał, Eliksir Krwi musiał stać jeszcze kilka godzin. Zużyli na chłopaka cały zapas, a będzie potrzebował go znacznie więcej. Nie mieli odpowiednich składników, by przyrządzić skuteczniejszy napar. Luna jak na złość nie wracała właśnie wtedy, gdy była najbardziej potrzebna Nie mieli jak jej zawiadomić. Każdy magiczny przedmiot, który zrobiła dla niej Hermiona albo gubiła, albo zwyczajnie ignorowała.

Snape lekko chrapał. Odwróciła się do niego przodem, obserwowała jego twarz. Nigdy nie widziała go śpiącego. Było to dla niej nowe doświadczenie, więc chłonęła je ciekawie. Czyli tak to wygląda…

Dziwnie było leżeć w ramionach tego zgorzkniałego przepełnionego sarkazmem człowieka. Nie potrafiłaby go sobie takim wyobrazić. Spokojnym i bezbronnym.

Mieli jeszcze kilka chwil. Za trzy kwadranse Zakon spotykał się by przedyskutować kwestię Ginny.

 _Merlinie._ Westchnęła. Pochrapywanie Snape’a zmieniło się w regularny warkot. Przewróciła oczami. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Delikatnie, obróciła jego głowę na bok. Zaległa upragniona cisza. Starała się go nie obudzić. Nie chciała przerywać tej chwili bez słów. Podejrzewała, że potem może zrobić się trochę niezręcznie. W końcu to było jego łóżko. Jego azyl. A oni tym razem nie pieprzyli się na przypadkowym meblu. W ogóle się nie pieprzyli.

To było coś innego. Hermiona miała poczucie, że łóżko zobowiązywało. Do czegoś. W jakiś sposób. Przeczuwała, że on myślał tak samo. Czuła jego zapach, wiedziała, że nim przesiąknie. Dawno temu, kiedy budziła się obok Rona, włosy zawsze, cały dzień pachniały nim.

 _Bogowie, Ronald._ _Kiedy to było?_

Raz wydawało jej się, że wczoraj, innym razem, że lata świetlne temu… W tym momencie stanowiło dalszą perspektywę...

Jego włosy na klatce piersiowej były czarne, a miejscami siwe, jak kilka pasm na skroniach. Kiedy spał rozchylał lekko usta, w kąciku zbierała się odrobina śliny. Mistrz Eliksirów spał. Wsparła się na łokciach. Co teraz będzie? Mówiła mu, że go nie kocha. On obiecał, że nie pokocha jej. Czy to nadal prawda?

‒ Nie śpię Granger ‒ rozległ się cierpki głos Mistrza Eliksirów. ‒ I wiem, że mnie obserwujesz.

Nie otwierał oczu, z czego bardzo się ucieszyła. Nie chciała by widział, że opadła jej szczęka.

‒ Co… Kiedy? ‒ zapytała zaskoczona. Naprawdę dobrze udawał. Oddychał tak miarowo, leżał w całkowitym bezruchu. Ją zaraz zaczęłoby pewnie coś swędzieć i cały podstęp szlag by trafił.

‒ Dokładnie wtedy, gdy próbowałaś mi skręcić kark ‒ odparł całkowicie poważnym tonem. ‒ Ale nie martw się, Granger, mam lekki sen, nie jest łatwo mnie zaskoczyć.

Wzdrygnęła się.

‒ Mówisz poważnie?

‒ Granger? ‒ otworzył oczy. ‒ Ile ty mnie znasz?

‒ Ja… nie znam ‒ odparła, zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo prawdziwe są te słowa. Po przeszło piętnastu latach nie wiedziała o nim prawie nic.

‒ Chrzanisz farmazony – burknął, usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po spodnie. Żadnego przywitania, po prostu wstał bez słowa. Z resztą, czego ona się spodziewała?

‒ Nie wiem, co lubisz jeść, co robisz w wolnym czasie, nie znam twojej przeszłości, twoich marzeń,planów… ‒ wypaliła jednym tchem.

‒ Przygotowałaś to sobie wcześniej, Granger? ‒ skrzywił się zapinając skórzany pasek.

‒ Tak, oczywiście, Snape, bądź zgryźliwym tchórzem ‒ warknęła i też zaczęła się przygotowywać na spotkanie.

‒ Naprawdę chodzą ci po głowie takie brednie Granger? ‒ popatrzył na nią tak, że poczuła się mała. ‒ Nie miałem cię dotąd za małostkową.

‒ Mniejsza z tym – mruknęła.

Nie było już czasu na kolejną kłótnię. Stali i mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem.

‒ Pójdę po Verisaterum – zaproponowała Hermiona bezbarwnym głosem.

‒ Pójdź – zgodził się chłodno Snape. Pozapinał guziki koszuli, rzucił na nią zaklęcie prasujące i wyszedł z pokoju nie oglądając się na kobietę.

Gdy Hermiona wróciła z małą szklaną buteleczką, wszyscy czekali już w pokoju narad. Wszyscy to było może zbyt duże słowo. Jak zazwyczaj brakowało Glizdogona i Luny, a Syriusz obecny był głównie ciałem: zdawał się spływać z fotela, nadal odurzony wieczornym ciągiem picia. Rozejrzała się po twarzach pozostałych. Remus, który patrzył dotąd przed siebie zmęczonym, pustym wzrokiem, zwrócił ku niej twarz i zmusił się do krzepiącego uśmiechu, starając się dodać dziewczynie otuchy. James wyszczerzył się, przywiódł jej na myśl swojego Harry’ego. Snape, jak szara eminencja, tkwił gdzieś w kącie okryty mrocznym płaszczem swoich myśli. Udawał, że jej nie widzi. Trochę ją to zabolało.

Przeszła przez pokój i zajęła swoje stałe miejsce obok Lupina. Wreszcie spojrzała na Ginny. Siedziała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich stopach, starała się zniknąć. Nie dziwiła jej się. Hermiona sama była tym wszystkim zaskoczona, czuła się zupełnie, jak w swoim dziwnym śnie – winna temu, co przydarzyło się przyjaciółce. Czuła, że ją zawiodła, że nie zauważyła czegoś oczywistego. Fakt, Ginewra było ostatnio bardzo przygnębiona i nieobecna, zważywszy na okoliczności miała do tego całkowite prawo. Czy aż tak się co do niej pomyliła? Czy zlekceważyła oznaki czegoś poważnego? A jeśli nie, to dlaczego przyjaciółka to zrobiła? Co takiego zrobił Fred, że rzuciła się na niego jego własna siostra?

‒ Ginny, musimy porozmawiać – zaczęła Hermiona. Nie doczekawszy się jednak reakcji rudej przyjaciółki podjęła znowu. ‒ Wszyscy musimy usłyszeć, co wydarzyło się w pokoju Freda. Pamiętaj, Ginn, nikt tutaj nie jest twoim wrogiem, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, cokolwiek by nie zaszło… ‒ w miarę, jak mówiła, była co raz mniej pewna swoich słów. Miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie dojdzie do sytuacji, gdy ktoś jej bliski zdradzi i będzie trzeba wymierzyć sprawiedliwość…

‒ Wszyscy składaliśmy przysięgę – kontynuowała, gdyż nikt nie chciał się odezwać. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych członków Zakonu, były ciężkie, wyczekujące. Zerknęła na Remusa. Mrugnął do niej na znak, że słucha. ‒ Przyrzekaliśmy chronić się nawzajem i bez względu na okoliczności nie przejść na stronę Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Obiecywaliśmy też pomagać sobie nawzajem w trudnych sytuacjach. To jest jedna z nich. Ginny, możesz być wobec nas szczera. Pomożemy ci przez to przejść.

‒ Na pewno masz coś do powiedzenia – dołączył się Lupin. Ginny nie podnosił jednak wzroku. Siedziała skulona, jak zaszczute zwierzątko. Hermionie pękało serce. Gdyby mogła, oszczędziłaby tego przyjaciółce, jednak nie można było stosować wobec nikogo taryfy ulgowej. Gdyby to robili, Zakon Feniksa już dawno zostałby unicestwiony.

‒ Ginn, musisz z nami porozmawiać – nalegała Hermiona. ‒ Podam ci teraz Verisaterum, dobrze? - podeszła do Weasley’ówny. Ginny uniosła głowę.

‒ Ok – wyszeptała. Uściskały się. Znad ramienia przyjaciółki starsza z dziewczyn odszukała wzrokiem siedzącego w kącie Snape’a. Przyglądał się wszystkiemu spokojnie z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu.

‒ _Accio_ szklanka z wodą – Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę w kierunku stolika. Wkropiła kilka kropel do napoju i podała Ginewrze.

‒ Dobrze, Ginny, no to do dna – Hermiona wyciągnęła w kierunku dziewczyny flakonik z wywarem, uśmiechając się blado.

Ruda skinęła głową, przyłożyła buteleczkę do ust i wychyliła zawartość. Westchnęła.

‒ No to czekamy – powiedział cicho Remus.

‒ Czekamy – zgodziła się Granger wróciwszy na swoje miejsce. ‒ Za kilka minut zaczniemy zadawać ci pytania, Ginn – poinformowała.

‒ Przecież wiem – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. ‒ Naprawdę, Hermiono, nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. Poradzę sobie – zaśmiała się smutno. ‒ Już nic gorszego mnie chyba nie spotka, prawda? ‒ popatrzyła po twarzach zebranych. ‒ Zginęła prawie cała moja rodzina, a brata, który przeżył prawie wykończyłam własną różdżką.

‒ Ginn…

‒ Taka jest prawda, Hermiono – odparła Ginny. ‒ To wasze Verisaterum nie jet mi wcale potrzebne. Jest potrzebne wam, rozumiem to, musicie mieć jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie mojej prawdomówności. Tylko ja i tak wam nic nie powiem, bo nie wiem, co wtedy zaszło.

‒ Jak to nie wiesz? ‒ zapytał James. ‒ Dobrze słyszę? Nie wiesz, czemu ugodziłaś brata zaklęciem Smarkerusa?

Snape parsknął z kąta.

‒ Dobrze słyszysz – Ginny otarła oczy rękawem. Ręce znów zaczęły jej drżeć. ‒ W jednej chwili stałam i rozmawiałam z nim o jakiś totalnych głupotach, w następnej słyszałam, jak wymawiam klątwę. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam – rozłożyła ręce. ‒ Prawdę mówiąc – dodała po chwili – czułam się tak, jakbym to nie była ja.

‒ Imperio – mruknął Lupin.

‒ Nie, Remusie, nie sądzę – odparła Hermiona.

‒ Czego nie sądzisz, Granger, że tak ośmielę się spytać? ‒ zapytał Snape.

‒ Gdybyś siedział bliżej, Smarku, usłyszałbyś wszystko – zadrwił Potter.

Hermiona posłała Mistrzowi Eliksirów wymowne spojrzenie.

‒ Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać. A wam radzę powtórzyć.

‒ Bo odejmiesz punkty Gryfindorowi? ‒ zadrwił James.

‒ Zaraz pożałujesz Potter warknął Snape.

Hermiona westchnęła zniecierpliwiona i zła. Była już tak zmęczona, że jedyne o czym teraz marzyła, to miękka poduszka i koc.

‒ Czy możemy to zakończyć? ‒ poprosiła. ‒ Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, zmęczeni i niepewni. Porozmawiajmy, dowiedzmy się wszystkiego i pójdźmy do swoich zajęć.

Odpowiedziały jej pomruki zgody i pochrapywanie śpiącego Syriusza. Miała ochotę go przekląć.

‒ Remus podejrzewa, że Ginny może być pod wpływem Imperiusa, ale ja mam odmienne zdanie – wyjaśniła Granger. ‒ Ośmielam się je mieć, Severusie, ponieważ kilka dni temu rzuciłam na Ginewrę kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Przepraszam cię Ginny, musiałam – spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

‒ Nie przejmuj się Hermiono, też bym sobie nie ufała – dziewczyna starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło jej to dosyć sztucznie. Widać było, że jest jej przykro.

‒ Więc, co, mamy uwierzyć, że to był wypadek? Że przez przypadek prawie zabiłaś Freda – dociekał James.

‒ Nie wiem, co się stało – odparła Ginewra. ‒ Nie powiem więcej, niż wiem. I uwierzcie. Też zależy mi na tym, by poznać prawdę. Myślicie, że jestem szczęśliwa? Zabraliście mi cholerną różdżkę, bo nie wiadomo, czy nie zrobię krzywdy komuś jeszcze. Sama tego nie wiem – teraz i Ginny zaczęła się irytować.

‒ Ginny, posłuchaj, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, zaraz kończymy – Hermiona starała się uspokoić przyjaciółkę.

Snape wstał i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

‒ Myślę, że możemy to zakończyć teraz Weasley ‒ powiedział chłodno.

‒ Co zamierzasz zrobić, Severusie? ‒ zapytał zaniepokojony Lupin.

Snape sięgnął za pazuchę, jego ruchy śledziła przerażona Ginny.

‒ Spokojnie, dziewczyno, przecież cię nie zabiję – zarechotał. Pokazał zebranym dwie buteleczki: jedną pustą, drugą wypełnioną fioletowym płynem.

‒ Za chwilę umieszczę w niej kilka twoich wspomnień ‒ poinformował podnosząc pusty flakonik.

‒ A ta? ‒ zapytała zaniepokojona Ginny. ‒ Chyba nie chcesz mnie otruć, Snape.

‒ Panno Weasley, możesz mi powiedzieć, jak udało ci się zaliczyć drugi rok Eliksirów? ‒ zapytał uśmiechając się wrednie.

‒ Na Merlina, Snape, ona jest roztrzęsiona – warknęła Hermiona i dodała ‒ To Eliksir Słodkiego Snu Ginny, pamiętasz?

Ginny patrzyła nieufnie to na jedno, to na drugie.

‒ Dobra – zgodziła się wreszcie. ‒ Weźcie te wspomnienia w cholerę.

‒ Wypij Eliksir Ginn – poprosiła Hermiona. ‒ Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku.

Dziewczyna niechętnie skinęła głową i wyciągnęła rękę po fiolkę z wywarem.

‒ Różdżkę odzyskasz, kiedy tylko wyjaśnimy ten bałagan – Remus uśmiechnął się krzepiąco.

‒ Jeśli go wyjaśnimy, Lupin – warknął Snape.

‒ Skoro tak to ujmujesz, Severusie – wilkołak nie chciał się już kłócić. ‒ Chodź, Ginewro, odprowadzę cię do pokoju, potem – zwrócił się do pozostałych – omówimy kwestię Belli.

Remus i Ginny wyszli z salonu. Hermiona odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, po czym odwróciła twarz w kierunku Snape’a. Była wściekła.

‒ Musisz być taki wstrętny? ‒ syknęła dziewczyna.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

‒ A czy niebo jest niebieskie?

‒ Aktualnie, Snape, to jest przykryte chmurami – warknęła Hermiona. ‒ I nawet gdyby było różowe i latały po nim pegazy, ty nadal byłbyś takim samym dupkiem.

‒ _Touche_ – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oddalił na swoje ulubione miejsce.

Hermiona napotkała ciekawskie spojrzenie Pottera. Odwróciła wzrok. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało. Węszącego Huncwota.

Po chwili wrócił Lupin. Dziewczyna chrząknęła i usiadła. Czekała ich kolejna długa rozmowa, kolejna sprzeczka. Kolejne niepotrzebne złośliwości Mistrza Eliksirów. Co ona w nim właściwie widzi?

Lupin chrząknął.

‒ Będziesz tak miły, Severusie i wyjaśnisz nam wszystkim, skąd wzięła się w kuferku Moodiego pani Lestarange?

Syriusz Black nagle zachrapał głośniej i otworzył oczy.

‒ Powiedziałeś Lestrange? ‒ wychrypiał.

‒ Tak, Syriuszu – James uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. ‒ Ta suka siedzi w kufrze Szalonookiego.

‒ Co ty gadasz – Syriusz ożywił się, potarł knykciami czerwone oczy. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Był żałosny. Najbardziej żałosny z nich wszystkich. Czasem, gdy na niego patrzyła robiło jej się niedobrze. Syriusz zawsze lubił zaglądać do kielicha. Pewnie doświadczenia poprzedniej wojny zostawiły na nim ciężkie piętno. Jednak po śmierci Harry’ego załamał się tak, jakby młodszy Potter był jego synem. W pewnym sensie rzeczywiście tak było, Black został przecież jego ojcem chrzestnym. Jednak Hermiona miała poczucie, że kryje się za tym jakaś większa tajemnica. Cokolwiek jednak stało się w przeszłości, spowodowało, że obecnie Syriusz Black był wrakiem, osiadłym na dnie butelki z Ognistą.

‒ Severusie – dziewczyna postanowiła ignorować Blacka – możesz?

Snape wykrzywił usta w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Dobrze wiedział o co jej chodzi.

‒ Ja mam czas – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

Zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

‒ Ale skoro tobie tak się spieszy Granger… powiedzmy, że tym razem przychylę się do twojej propozycji. Mamy pracę do wykonania. Niedługo trzeba będzie wlać w Weasley’a kolejne hektolitry wywaru. Więc proszę, oto jestem – ściągnął usta widząc wyraz ulgi na twarzy dziewczyny.

‒ Snape… ‒ Syriusz najwyraźniej miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem. Dawny Black nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie traktowanie, jednak obecny usiadł grzecznie, jak zganiony pierwszoroczny Puchon.

‒ Kilka dni temu miałem wartę nocną – zaczął niechętnie. ‒ Postanowiłem wyjść na zewnątrz i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Byliśmy w wiosce, wydała mi się znajoma, więc poszedłem kawałek, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Było ciemno, mgliście, nie bałem się, ze zostanę zauważony. Wtedy usłyszałem ten cholerny śmiech… Stała pod jakąś knajpą rozchichotana z dwójką jełopów. Najpierw oszołomiłem ją, zanim zdążyła mnie zobaczyć, potem spetryfikowałem durniów. Mieli refleks ślimaków w formalnie. Koniec – usiadł w zamaszysty, teatralny sposób.

‒ Hermiona zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by udawać Bellę – wyjaśnił Lupin. ‒ Mamy nadzieję, że jest to szansa na radykalną zmianę sytuacji Zakonu.

‒ Przynajmniej Peter nie będzie już samotny – zachichotał Syriusz.

‒ Przymknij się Black ‒ warknął Snape.

‒ Tak, tak, Syriuszu, uważaj, Smark robi się wyjątkowo drażliwy, gdy zaczynamy komentować pomysł Hermiony – wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela.

‒ Potter, nierobie, pilnuj swojego nosa, gdyby nie pamięć o twojej żonie… ‒ Snape zacisnął pięści.

‒ Już ci chyba wyparowała z głowy, co Smarku? – zaśmiał się James i wskazał brodą stojącą obok Hermionę.

‒ Stare osły – warknęła dziewczyna. ‒ Kiedy wy wreszcie dorośniecie.

Snape wstał z fotela.

‒ Dość już tego Potter. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać o Evans, zróbmy to na osobności, ale nie obiecuję, że wrócisz w jednym kawałku. A teraz idź karmić swoje rybki i leczyć zranione serduszko ‒ zakpił. ‒ Chodź Granger, podamy Weasley’owi eliksir i zapoznam cię z moją starą przyjaciółką Bellą.

Dziewczyna stała całą jego przemowę patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Kolejna narada Zakonu Feniksa zamieniła się szybko w dziecinadę pełną przepychanek słownych i gróźb bez pokrycia. I do tego jeszcze wyciąganie ich relacji...

‒ Spieprzaj Snape – powiedziała zimno Hermiona. ‒ A ty, James, nie masz wstydu. Obaj – wyciągnęła przed siebie palec wskazujący i przesuwała go od jednego do drugiego czarnowłosego mężczyzny – nie zbliżajcie się do mnie bo przeklnę – obiecała.

Przepchnęła się obok zaskoczonego Snape’a i zeszła na dół by zaszyć się w kuchni.

Już z półpiętra słyszał brzęk szkła i przekleństwa Hermiony.

 _Dobrze, że udało się wreszcie unieszkodliwić portret matki Syriusza_ – pomyślał Remus uśmiechając się pod wąsem.

‒ Zaproponowałbym ci herbatę albo gorącą czekoladę, ale chyba jesteśmy na to za starzy i zbyt zdruzgotani – powiedział do pleców czarodziejki stając w progu.

Hermiona odwróciła się zażenowana. Lupin stał oparty o framugę z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Uśmiechał się pod wąsem.

‒ Przyłapałeś mnie ‒ stwierdziła.

‒ Na uszczuplaniu domowej apteczki Blacka? Za sam zamiar powinnaś dostać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Przysięgam, że dopilnuję tego, gdy wojna się skończy.

Zaśmiała się.

‒ Dziękuję, Remusie.

‒ Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Lupin. Podszedł i sięgnął do szafki, w której dotąd szperała Granger. Wyciągnął nieotwartą jeszcze butelkę Ognistej Whiskey.

‒ Nie brałbym czegoś, co pił już Syriusz. Zwykle nie trudzi się szukaniem szklanek.

Hermiona wylewitowała dwie na stół a wilkołak nalał obydwojgu trochę aromatycznego, bursztynowego płynu. Usiedli na krzesłach obok siebie. Stary drewniany stół nosił na sobie ślady dziesiątek lat używania – bicia kotletów, krojenia i szorowania. Pewnie kiedyś robiła to służba pod czujnym, złośliwym okiem pani Black.

‒ Za co pijemy? ‒ zapytała Hermiona unosząc lekko przechyloną szklankę.

‒ Za tu i teraz? ‒ Lupin odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Skinęła głową.

‒ Za tu i teraz.

Rozbrzmiał brzęk szkła, gdy ich szklanki stuknęły się ze sobą. Patrzyli na siebie biorąc pierwszy łyk trunku.

‒ Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? ‒ zapytał po chwili Lupin.

‒ Jak widać – czarownica wzruszyła ramionami. ‒ Okazuje się, że tajemnica dawno nie jest tajemnicą i czuję się z tym… podle.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

‒ Wszyscy tu jesteśmy dorośli – powiedział łagodnie.

‒ Czy na pewno? ‒ Hermiona popatrzyła na niego spode łba.

‒ Pijesz do Jamesa i Syriusza?

‒ Zapomniałeś o pewnym Dupku z Lochów – mruknęła.

‒ Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy…

‒ Na Merlina, Lupin, czy ty myślisz, że zamierzam opowiadać si o szczegółach swojego życia erotycznego ze Snapem? ‒ parsknęła śmiechem i zakrztusiła się Ognistą.

Po kilku dobrych minutach kaszlu, z policzkami mokrymi od łez i obolałymi plecami, w które klepał ją Remus, Hermiona odetchnęła wreszcie spokojniej.

‒ To chyba nie jest wystarczający powód do tak dramatycznej śmierci – Lupin podał jej chusteczkę do otarcia twarzy.

‒ Myślisz? ‒ zapytała kobieta uśmiechając się krzywo. ‒ Utopienie w Ognistej. Masz rację, nie mogę zabrać celu życia Syriuszowi.

‒ Za to wypiję – Lupin dolał im obydwojgu i brzęknął szklanką o szklankę Hermiony.

‒ Za co? ‒ zapytała, jeszcze półprzytomnie.

‒ Za cel życia ‒ doprecyzował wilkołak.

‒ Masz jakiś do oddania? ‒ Hermiona patrzyła na niego z przechyloną na bok głową.

Lupin zaprzeczył.

‒ Pytasz nie tego człowieka.

Uśmiechnęła się, pochyliła i pocałowała wilkołaka w policzek.

Patrzył na nią skonfundowany.

‒ Dziękuję – wyjaśniła. ‒ Że tu jesteś.

‒ Tylko mnie nie zagroziłaś klątwą – Remus odwzajemnił uśmiech czarownicy. ‒ To może być bezpośredni powód, dlaczego nie ma tu kogoś innego. Twoja groźba.

‒ Myślisz? – zachichotała. Była tak zmęczona, że niewiele trzeba było, by poczuła się wstawiona.

‒ Mówię całkiem poważnie. Nie wyglądało, jakbyś żartowała.

‒ Bo nie żartowałam… ‒ Hermiona wpatrywała się w swoje palce oplatające szklankę jakby nieco naburmuszona.

‒ Jednak sądzę, że ten idiota i tak by tu nie przyszedł. Jest zbyt dumny.

Lupin zmilczał.

‒ Miewasz dalej te sny? ‒ zapytał po chwili.

‒ Sny? ‒ zerknęła na Lupina. Wypiła resztę trunku ze szklanki i dolała sobie kolejną porcję. Kiwnęła butelką w stronę wilkołaka, ale ten pokręcił głową. Skoro Hermiona postanowiła wypić więcej niż powinna, on musiał być trzeźwy, żeby pilnować czarownicy. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo jest zła i rozgoryczona wszystkim, co ją do tej pory spotkało. Nie wiedział, jakie emocje może nosić w swoim drobnym ciele. Mieli już dość tragedii. Niepotrzebne były kolejne.

‒ Te, w których obściskujemy się na łące? ‒ zapytała zamroczona. Po kilku chwilach i napotkaniu pytającego spojrzenia Lupina zdała sobie sprawę, jakie głupoty wygaduje.

‒ Ostatnio śniła ci się Ginny pojmana przez Śmierciożerców. Nie mogliśmy cię z Fredem obudzić, to było naprawdę niebywałe.

‒ Lubię twoje eufemizmy Remusie – upiła spory łyk. ‒Też o tym cały czas myślę – przyznała. ‒ To znaczy o Ginn, nie o obściskiwaniu. I nie obściskiwaliśmy się w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu… ‒ urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że się mota. ‒ I nie, nie miałam snów, ani normalnych, ani dziwnych. Nie śpię od jakiś trzydziestu godzin. Nie miałam okazji.

Lupin skinął głową.

‒ Przepraszam – powiedziała. ‒ Gadam straszne głupoty.

Machnął ręką.

‒ Już nie pij dzisiaj Hermiono, dobrze?

‒ Aha.

‒ Chodź, odprowadzę cię do łóżka.

‒Ok… Severusie – zachichotała gdy wilkołak pomagał jej wstać z krzesła. Puścił ten żart mimo uszu.

Jakby na wezwanie w progu kuchni stanął Mistrz Eliksirów.

‒ Granger… ‒ zaczął, ale urwał widząc prowadzącego dziewczynę Remusa. ‒ Lupin, co ty tu robisz i co do cholery stało się Granger?

‒ Ognista – wyjaśnił Remus.

‒ I co masz zamiar z nią zrobić? ‒ Snape patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

‒ Rozebrać i zgwałcić ‒ zachichotała czarownica. ‒ Dziękuję, Remusie, jakoś sama dojdę, zanim ten dureń wydrapie ci oczy ‒ spojrzała na drugiego mężczyznę. ‒ Chciał mi pomóc dojść do pokoju Snape – wycedziła.

‒ Nie ma mowy – warknął wściekły.

‒ Severusie… ‒ Lupin starał się załagodzić sytuację. Z tym człowiekiem trudno było poradzić sobie na trzeźwo, a Hermiona teraz zupełnie nie była sobą.

‒ Dam sobie radę, Remusie. Zostaw nas samych – wyszeptała kobieta poklepując wilkołaka po ramieniu. Ten westchnął, ale chcąc, nie chcąc posłuchał i oddalił się schodami na piętro. Już i tak za bardzo się wtrącał.

‒ Nie ma mowy – powtórzył Snape.

‒ Z czym znowu nie ma mowy, co Severusie? ‒ Hermiona oparła się o ścianę. Nagle ją olśniło. ‒ To, co wtedy słyszałam w nocy. Słyszałam, jak wlokłeś Bellę do piwnicy.

Snape prychnął.

‒ Nie zaprzeczasz, czyli mam rację – powiedziała głośniej i wycelowała w mężczyznę palec wskazujący. ‒ Porwałeś ją i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

‒ Chodź Granger – złapał ją bez większych ceregieli za przedramię i pociągnął za sobą jak uczniaka. ‒ Zaraz wytrzeźwiejesz.

W akompaniamencie syków przekleństw i pozostałych utyskiwań młodej wiedźmy zeszli do laboratorium. Snape zamknął za nimi drzwi i przywołał zaklęciem buteleczkę z pomarańczowym płynem.

‒ Wypił – polecił sucho.

‒ Co to jest? ‒ Hermiona wzięła flakonik z jego ręki, odetkała go i powąchała nieufnie.

‒ Eliksir, który zmieni cię w żabę. Granger na Merlina, czyś ty resztki rozumu spłukała z Ognistą?

‒ Może – wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej dobrze bawiąc się kosztem mężczyzny.

‒ To wywar trzeźwiący ‒ mruknął.

‒ Nie można było tak od razu? ‒ zachichotała. Snape przez chwilę myślał, że Granger go upuści, bo w jej oczach zapaliły się na moment psotne iskierki. Jednak dziewczyna zaraz potem wychyliła buteleczkę szybkim jednym łykiem. Wzdrygnęła się.

‒ Ohyda – burknęła. ‒ Co to jest?

‒ Moja własna receptura – odpowiedział Severus z niejaką dumą.

‒ To dlatego jest takie obrzydliwe ‒ westchnęła.

‒ Chyba dałem ci za małą dawkę – mruknął i już wyciągał różdżkę, ale Hermiona złapała go za łokieć.

‒ Tylko żartuję Severusie.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Ma tę przewagę nad klasycznym eliksirem o tym samym działaniu, że zawiera jeszcze zachętę behawioralną do zachowania trzeźwości.

‒ Oj zawiera – przytaknęła ochoczo. ‒ Smakuje jak wymiociny i … ‒ zastanowiła się chwilę, mieszając śliną w ustach ‒ … i śluz ślimaków… Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie ma tam żadnej z tych rzeczy…

Mina Snape’a pozbawiła ją wszelkich złudzeń. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

‒ Zastanawia mnie tylko Granger, skąd wiesz, jak smakuje śluz ślimaków… ‒ zarechotał Snape.

‒ Nie pytaj, nie powiem – mruknęła.

Snape podszedł i pocałował ją delikatnie.

‒ Śmierdzę tym… czymś… ‒ wymamrotała mu w usta.

‒ Mhm…

Spojrzała na niego.

‒ Czy ty się właśnie próbujesz na mnie negatywnie uwarunkować?

‒ Bardziej i tak się nie da – odpowiedział Snape. ‒ Chodź Granger. Eliksir podałem Weasley’owi bez ciebie, ale za Bellę przebierać się nie mam zamiaru.

Hermiona patrzyła chwilę na jego plecy, gdy oddalał się w głąb pomieszczenia. Pogodzili się? Raczej zawarli rozejm na poczet zadań, które mieli dziś jeszcze do wykonania. Dobrze więc, pójdzie za nim wgłąb cholernego kufra.

Podeszła do niego, Snape podał jej rękę pomagając wejść do środka. Spojrzenia dwojga czarodziejów spotkały się na moment i Hermiona dostrzegła w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów niewyobrażalną ciemność nie mającą nic wspólnego z ich kolorem, kłębiącą się wokół jego duszy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią człowiek o wnętrzu tak przeżartym, jak płuca palacza. Człowiek, który całe lata filtrował zło, którego doświadczał i które czynił. Dostrzegła w jego oczach mrok i coś jeszcze. Czuła to w sposobie, w jakim trzymał jej dłoń. Nie wiedziała, co to za emocja, ale miała pewność, że nie odpuści, dopóki tego nie zrozumie. Na razie miała wobec niego niejasne poczucie winy, którego powodu nie potrafiła określić. Zeszli razem w głąb czarodziejskiego kufra Szalonookiego by spotkać jedno z najczarniejszych serc Wielkiej Brytanii.


	4. III Zimne serca

_"Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone"_   
_**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own** _ ****, U2** **

Na dole stały trzy krzesła i niewielki stolik. Panował półmrok. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak piwnica, miało ceglane ściany i wylewaną posadzkę. Dalej prowadziły drewniane drzwi. Wydawało jej się, że kiedyś kufer był znacznie mniejszy.

Spojrzała pytająco na Mistrza Eliksirów. Zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Kufer – wyszeptała mu do ucha. ‒ Jest większy.

Skinął głową.

‒ Flitwick – odpowiedział półgębkiem. Odwrócił się i chciał otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do lochu, ale Hermiona złapała go za rękaw. Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Twarz kobiety emanowała takim zmęczeniem, że sklął sam siebie za swoją reakcję.

‒ Co, Granger, masz jakieś spóźnione przemyślenia? ‒ zapytał i znów zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż się spodziewał.

Pokręciła wymijająco głową. Westchnął. Głupia dziewczyna chciała jego wsparcia. Szukała go u człowieka, który znacznie lepiej nadawał się na obozowego kwatermistrza niż psychoterapeutę. Szukała go u człowieka, który sam czuł wściekłość z powodu jej wyboru, jej brawury, odwagi i poświęcenia. I choć wiedział, że nie ma lepszej osoby, że nikt inny nie mógłby się podjąć tego zadania; choć już w momencie, gdy opowiadał o swoim planie Lupinowi, miał świadomość, kto się go podejmie, teraz wewnątrz wył, naprawdę wył i miał ochotę wyć na głos, mordować i krzyczeć, bo wiedział, że świat zabiera właśnie ostatnią osobę, na której mu zależy. Ale na zewnątrz był chłodny, jak zwykle zimny, niedostępny ‒ i zamierzał takim pozostać. Nie umiał mówić od serca, często zastanawiał się, czy je jeszcze ma. Kiedyś kochał pewną kobietę i nie potrafił jej tego okazać w żaden zwyczajny sposób. Kiedyś kochał kobietę i stracił ją dwukrotnie. Raz na długie lata, drugi raz na zawsze. Nie potrafił kochać i przyjmować miłości. Stał teraz i patrzył na młodą czarownicę, która w swojej głupocie ufała mu i choć obydwoje starali się nie angażować w nic poważnego, wiedział, aż za dobrze, że czeka ich równia pochyła. Widział to w jej oczach, widział to w swoich, gdy rano spoglądał w lustro. Czuł to w każdym dotyku jej drobnych palców, w każdym centymetrze jej skóry, słyszał w oddechu i bezładnym, bezrozumnym szepcie zaplątanym między ich splecionymi w łóżku włosami. Potrafił wywęszyć to w zapachu jej skóry i dostrzec w sposobie w jaki szukała smaku jego ciała. Rozpoznał to we własnej zachłanności. Wiedział, że rozbijają wzajemnie swoje barykady. I czuł, że to starcie będzie śmiertelne. Dla nich obojga.

Złapał jej twarz w dłonie, najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, chociaż miał świadomość, że i tak wychodzi mu to stosunkowo szorstko. Przysunął się do niej i wyszeptał jej do ucha przez zaciśnięte zęby:

‒ Przysięgam ci Granger, choćbym miał sam zdechnąć, nie pozwolę ci spaprać tej roboty, jasne?

‒ Jasne, Severusie – odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

‒ A teraz weź się w garść Granger, bo to, co zastaniesz po drugiej stronie nie okaże ci grama serca, zrozumienia, ani innych ludzkich uczuć, które sama odczuwasz w tej swojej naiwnej główce ‒ wyszeptał. ‒ Weź się w garść, bo ona, chociaż pozbawiona wolności, będzie się starała ugodzić w ciebie wszystkim, co ma. Wiesz dobrze, że wywlecze wszystko, co może, żeby tylko zadać ci ból, bo z niego czerpie siłę. Je i pije, jak my, ale tak naprawdę żywi się strachem i rozpaczą, tak jak jej Pan.

‒ Jak twój Pan ‒ odpowiedziała cicho, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

‒ Tak, Granger – przyznał z cierpkim uśmiechem. ‒ Dopiero teraz zdałaś sobie sprawę, że sypiasz ze Śmierciożercą z krwi i kości? Robiłem tak samo straszne rzeczy, jak ona. Jeśli nie gorsze. Mordowałem, torturowałem, zarówno na jego rozkaz, jak i z własnej inicjatywy. Możesz się oszukiwać, że to wszystko była przykrywka, że tego nie chciałem, ale to nie jest prawda.

‒ Więc teraz dowiem się jaki jesteś – odparła. ‒ Nie chcesz mi tego pokazać, a teraz będę mogła cię poznać. Dzięki niej.

Zaklął.

‒ Po to, to robisz, Granger? ‒ wycedził.

‒ Nie – musnęła jego usta swoimi. ‒ Ale miło byłoby dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej niż koloru bokserek, które nosisz.

Przygryzła jego górną wargę, a Snape oddał pocałunek niemal miażdżąc jej usta, wkładając w niego całą złość, strach i desperację, które rozsadzały mu klatkę piersiową. Wiedział, że go odepchnie, wiedział, ze krzyknie z bólu i odsunie się od niego, ale to byłoby dobre, na to podskórnie liczył. Hermiona złapała go jednak za włosy na karku, mocno, zbyt mocno, wbiła palce drugiej dłoni w pośladek i przyciągnęła mężczyznę bliżej. Warknął i zaczął kąsać jej ucho i bok szyi, wciskając czarownicę w ścianę. Poczuł, że jej dłoń pełznie w dół, dosięga jego krocza i, był tego pewien, zostawił wtedy ślad zębów na jej ramieniu. Złapał ją za włosy, całował zachłannie, oplotła go nogą i sięgnęła do klamry paska. Oboje byli zamroczeni, nieprzytomni ze zmęczenia i emocji ‒ ale to go otrzeźwiło. Złapał jej nadgarstki i oparł o mur po bokach głowy.

‒ Nie tutaj – wydusił z siebie nadal całując jej usta. ‒ Dokończymy to później.

Patrzyli na siebie. Oddychali jak po długim biegu.

‒ Hermiono, Severusie? ‒ do ich uszu doleciał, lekko przytłumiony, głos Remusa Lupina.

‒ Zostań ‒ powiedział oceniwszy wygląd wiedźmy.

‒ Myślisz, że ty nie wyglądasz jak po przerwanym dymaniu? ‒ wycedziła cicho. ‒ Tutaj jesteśmy ‒ zawołała głośniej. W otworze kufra pojawiła się twarz wilkołaka.

‒ Mam waszą buteleczkę ‒ powiedział prezentując zawierający srebrną, kłębiącą się substancję flakon.

‒ Dziękuję Remusie ‒ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc kątem oka, że Snape stoi oparty o przeciwległą ścianę ze wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni.

‒ Jak tam więzień? ‒ zapytał ciekawie.

‒ Właśnie mieliśmy…

‒ Powodzenia więc ‒ przerwał jej Lupin. Czy jej się zdawało, że uśmiech, którym ją obdarzył miał jakieś drugie dno?

Słyszała, jak kroki wilkołaka powoli cichną w drodze na parter.

‒ Snape?

‒ Hmmm?

‒ Otwórz te drzwi, jeśli łaska.

Po drugiej stronie było ciemno i cicho.

‒ _Lumos_ ‒ szepnęła Hermiona. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie. Była tam. Siedziała oparta o ścianę ze związanymi z tyłu rękoma. Nie patrzyła na nich, zdawała się drzemać.

Snape machnął różdżką zdejmując z kobiety zaklęcie uciszające.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że Bellatrix wygląda teraz tak spokojnie i niewinnie, niemal smutno, że możnaby łatwo stracić czujność. Podejrzewała, że Śmierciożerczyni próbuje nimi manipulować. I choć z pewnością nie mogła wierzyć, że uda jej się to z Mistrzem Eliksirów, Hermiony przecież aż tak dobrze nie znała. Lestrange była mistrzem przetrwania, Gryfonka widziała to w niej. Przeżyła Azkaban, tyle bitew, zawsze najbliżej swojego Pana, zawsze gotowa zginąć za niego w walce, a jednak nie mająca zamiaru tanio oddać własnego istnienia, zawsze wychodziła ze starć cało.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń, wiedziała, o co mu chodzi, bez zastanowienie oddała mu różdżkę.

‒ Bellatrix? ‒ odezwała się Hermiona. Podchodziła co raz bliżej mrocznej wiedźmy. Poskręcane w luźne loki włosy przykrywały twarz kobiety. ‒ Bella?

‒ Nie nazywaj mnie tak szlamo ‒ syknęła.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. No to mamy jakiś postęp.

‒ Jak więc do ciebie mówić?

‒ Wcale ‒ rzuciła. ‒ Z tobą nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać.

‒ A ze mną? ‒ młodsza wiedźma usłyszała za sobą spokojny, jedwabisty głos Severusa Snape’a.

‒ Ze zdrajcą? ‒ histeryczny głos Belli ranił uszy. ‒ Zdrajcy i szlamy.

Snape zaśmiał się zimno.

‒ A jednak to ty siedzisz w kufrze, Bello i jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy mogą cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Zaśmiała się wystudiowanym, wyuczonym śmiechem wariatki. W jej szaleństwo Hermiona wierzyła jako nastolatka. Teraz była już pewna, że nawet jeśli Bella postradała w jakimś sensie zmysły, to nie w tak ewidentny sposób. To była jej maska, jak chłód Severusa, jak wielkopańska wyniosłość Lorda Voldemorta.

‒ Wy? Wy nic nie możecie. Mój Pan mnie stąd zabierze. Przyjdzie po was i zabierze mnie. Czarny Pan o was wie, wie wszystko, wszystko widzi i drwi; teraz śmieje się z waszej nadziei, że możecie cokolwiek zyskać. Bo nie możecie, idioci ‒ splunęła.

Hermiona zerknęła na Snape’a. Pokręcił głową.

Tym czasem wiedźma podniosła twarz i teraz pilnie przyglądała się im obojgu. Zachichotała.

‒ To twoja nowa szlama, Snape?

Hermiona pobladła. To aż tak było widać? Żeby jedno spojrzenie…

‒ Próbuj dalej, Bella – wycedził mężczyzna.

Lestrange wyszczerzyła zęby w obscenicznym uśmiechu.

‒ Mój mąż jest ode mnie młodszy, wiem jak to kusi, Severusie. Młode, niewinne ciało…

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Widział, jak czarownica wodzi bystrym wzrokiem po ich twarzach i sylwetkach szukając wskazówek. Bardziej domyślała się niż dostrzegała ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Snape’a. Rozluźniła się.

‒ Co z twoim mężem, jak się czuje wiedząc, że gzisz się z tą beznosą poczwarą?

Bella warknęła i podniosła się z ziemi. Hermiona poczuła satysfakcję. Trafiła w czuły punkt.

‒ Czarny Pan wszystko słyszy i wszystko wie ‒ syknęła.

‒ Może w twojej głowie.

Wiedźma mierzyła ich chwilę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

‒ Czego wy właściwie ode mnie chcecie? ‒ zatrzepotała rzęsami. Hermiona zauważyła, że kuzynka Blacka mocno się postarzała. Jej włosy posiwiały niemal całkowicie, skóra na twarzy obwisła, oczy zapadły się jeszcze bardziej. Czas nie był dla niej łaskawy.

‒ Twój Pan nie dzieli się z tobą nieśmiertelnością, Bella? ‒ zapytała dziewczyna.

‒ Ja już jestem nieśmiertelna ‒ zachichotała.

‒ Dość ‒ powiedział krótko Snape. Odłożył różdżki na stojący w rogu trójnóg, podszedł do dawnej towarzyszki i spojrzał na nią z góry. Sprawdził więzy.

‒ Rozwiążcie mnie ‒ zachichotała znowu. ‒ Będę grzeczna.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Żebyś wezwała Czarnego Pana? Nie bądź śmieszna Bello.

Skinął na Hermionę, żeby podeszła bliżej.

‒ Sprawdzimy pewną moją hipotezę ‒ oznajmił.

Hermiona uniosła brew. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął nożyczki i niewielką jedwabną saszetkę, którą podał dziewczynie.

Następnie obciął kilka włosów z głowy Bellatrix, przyciął paznokcie, a potem ukuł ją w palec i zebrał krew do małej fiolki. Kobieta przez cały ten proces uśmiechała się beztrosko, jej twarz przypominała glinianą teatralna maskę. Tylko oczy pozostały żywe, wpatrzone w Hermionę Granger.

‒ Dość na dziś – zadecydował Snape. ‒ Idziemy.

Hermiona odwróciła się od kobiety i ruszyła za nim w stronę drzwi.

‒ Pamiętam twojego chłoptasia szlamo – wyszeptała Bellatrix. Gryfonka zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Zerknęła na Snape’a ale ten nie usłyszał słów wiedźmy, te były przeznaczone wyłącznie dla jej uszu.

‒ Gdybyś słyszała jak kwiczał i prosił żebyśmy przestali ‒ zaśmiała się. ‒ Miał takie ładne oczka… Teraz już ich nie ma.

Hermiona odwróciła się przodem do wiedźmy, gniew oblał jej twarz purpurą.

‒ Teraz jesteś nam potrzebna ‒ wycedziła podchodząc do kobiety. Złapała ją za włosy i zmusiła, żeby patrzyła jej prosto w twarz. ‒ Ale pewnego dnia już nie będziesz. Mam nadzieję, że stanie się to już niedługo. Wtedy przyjdę tu i obedrę cię ze skóry, kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Ale zanim to zrobię, przyniosę ci tu odrąbany łeb twojego wężoustego gada.

‒ Granger ‒ usłyszała tuż za sobą głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Odwróciła głowę napotykając lodowate spojrzenie jego oczu wymierzone w związaną kobietę. ‒ Idziemy. Na razie obowiązki, potem przyjemności.

Skinęła głową i ruszyła przodem zabierając po drodze swoją różdżkę.

‒ _Petryfikus Totalus_ ‒ mruknął na odchodnym.

Wydostali się na powierzchnię.

‒ Dziękuje Severusie.

Pokiwał głową.

‒ Podziękujesz mi jeśli uda ci się to przeżyć, Granger ‒ mruknął.

Zatrzasnął wieko kufra i zaczął zamykać zamki. Hermiona przyglądała się jego szczupłej sylwetce.

‒ Co właściwie chcesz sprawdzić? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Mam pewną teorię na temat Eliksiru Wielosokowego ‒ uśmiechnął się krzywo. ‒ Myślę, że kojarzysz ten specyfik, prawda Granger?

‒ Yhmm…

Wyprostował się.

‒ Sprawdzimy to jutro. Czas nam się kurczy, ale mamy jeszcze kilka pilniejszych spraw ‒ dodał wskazując kieszeń bluzy dziewczyny, w której zamknięte w buteleczce spoczywały myśli Ginewry Weasley.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

‒ Ile mamy czasu zanim ją wezwie? ‒ wskazała brodą kufer.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Trudno powiedzieć. Może to zrobić nawet za chwilę.

‒ Wtedy…

‒ Wtedy będziemy wiedzieli ‒ Snape podwinął rękaw koszuli prezentując Mroczny Znak, w tym momencie ledwie widoczny, jednak czerniejący za każdym razem, gdy Lord Voldemort zwoływał Śmierciożerców.

‒ Przecież ci nie ufa ‒ zauważyła Hermiona.

Snape uśmiechnął się ponuro.

‒ Byłem jego prawą ręką Granger, w pewnym momencie znacznie bliżej niego niż Bellatrix, Lucjusz lub ktokolwiek inny. To ja dostarczyłem mu przepowiednię. Wiedział… wiedział o mnie wszystko i docenił to poświęcenie. Uznał, że pozbyłem się wszystkich swoich ludzkich słabości. Wtedy nagrodził mnie w dość osobliwy sposób.

Przysunął się do dziewczyny, by mogła dokładniej zobaczyć znak Czarnego Pana widniejący na jego przedramieniu. Palcem prawej ręki pokazał jej kilkanaście gwiazd otaczających czaszkę.

‒ Lucjusz, Avery, Dołohow, Bellatrix ‒ wyrecytował. ‒ Wszyscy, którzy wtedy się liczyli.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

‒ Chociaż w tej kwestii mamy przewagę.

Skinął głową i poprawił rękaw.

‒ Nie masz z czego się cieszyć Granger. Czeka nas kilka wstrętnych rozmów. Wstrętnych i dla mnie i dla ciebie. Potem, mam nadzieję, zdążę nauczyć cię kilku potrzebnych rzeczy.

Zaklął pod nosem.

‒ Chodź wreszcie dziewczyno, nie mamy wieczności na pogaduchy. Twoja ruda przyjaciółka narobiła nam kłopotów. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, jak dużych.

Syriusz Black siedział przy kuchennym stole jeszcze stosunkowo trzeźwy. Było popołudnie, Hermiona i Snape tkwili nad Myślodsiewnią, Fred ‒ nadal nieprzytomny ‒ wracał jednak do zdrowia. Lupin starał się dotrzymywać czasu załamanej Ginewrze, wypytywał ją uparcie i namolnie o każdy szczegół ostatnich dni mając nadzieję, że znajdzie rozwiązanie zagadki. James zniknął w swojej Pelerynie Niewidce, szukając zapasów jedzenia oraz innych potrzebnych artykułów. Chodził po sklepach dla mugoli i kradł. Jego złoto w Banku Gringotta zagarnęło Ministerstwo Magii, tak stało się z majątkiem każdego ze zdrajców. W głębi swojego zapijaczonego umysłu Syriusz domyślał się jak bardzo ubodło to przyjaciela. Całe życie spał na pieniądzach, zresztą podobnie jak on sam. Teraz obydwoje nie mieli nic poza ta starą, rodową ruderą Blacków. Chciało mu się śmiać. Po prawdzie zdarzało mu się wybuchać histerycznym śmiechem, gdy już dobrze znieczulił swoje ego zawartością barku. Jednak teraz był zdecydowanie zbyt mało wstawiony. Czuł się samotny, tak samotny, jak nigdy w życiu. Niby od zawsze był sam: matka go nienawidziła, brat i większość kuzynostwa biegała wokół Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymiawiać. Pozostali prędzej lub później zginęli. Zostali mu tylko Huncwoci. Ale Huncwoci też już nie byli tymi ludźmi, których poznał w Hogwarcie, za których przysięgał ginąć i zabijać. Lupin stał się poważniejszy od samej śmierci, Jamesa pochłaniały żałoba i nieustająca chęć odwetu na Snapie. Do niedawna był jeszcze Harry, syn Jamesa, prawdziwe ucieleśnienie ojca z jego najlepszych lat. Można by rzec, zakumplowali się. Potem zginął. Wtedy Syriuszowi pozostał już tylko jeden przyjaciel, a miał on na imię Ognista.

Wychylił kolejną szklankę z twardym postanowieniem powtarzania tej czynności tak długo, aż urwie mu się film. Peter Pettigrew. Ten to dopiero miał przesrane… Kolejny łyk. Chrząknął. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może jednak upijanie się w kuchni to nie jest najmocniejszy pomysł tego dnia, bo do pokoju miał stąd naprawdę daleko. Wstał, złapał w garść butelkę i chwiejnym już krokiem ruszył w stronę schodów. Portretu matki nie było od kilku lat. Wyrzucili go razem ze ścianą, inaczej się nie dało. Co powiedziałaby teraz, widząc go pijanego w trzy dupy, z flaszką w ręce, nieumytego i niechlujnie ubranego? Zlitowałaby się? Nie, nie ona…

Złapał się mocno barierki z zamiarem wejścia na drugie piętro, ale po kilku stopniach zrezygnował i stwierdził, że tu, gdzie doszedł, jest mu wystarczająco dobrze. Usiadł na stopniu i przyłożył butelkę do ust.

‒ Za młodość – wybełkotał. Otoczyły go duchy, mary wspomnień. Zachrapał. Butelka Ognistej wysunęła się z jego ręki i przewróciła wylewając resztkę swojej zawartości pod nogi pijanego.

‒ To już wszystkie? ‒ zapytała Hermiona zmęczonym głosem. Wynurzyła właśnie twarz z płytkiej misy Myślotsiewni.

‒ Znudzona?

‒ Jak mops ‒ przyznała.

‒ Wszystkie ‒ potwierdził po chwili milczenia. ‒ Wrażenia?

‒ Czegokolwiek Lupin szukał w jej głowie, nie udało mu się tego znaleźć ‒ stwierdził cierpko czarodziej.

‒Lub tam tego nie ma ‒odparła dziewczyna.

Snape popatrzył na nią znad stołu laboratoryjnego.

‒ Nie ma tam kompletnie nic przydatnego ‒ powtórzyła.

‒ Odniosłem podobne wrażenie ‒ mruknął czarodziej w skupieniu krojąc suche zioła.

‒ Może spróbujesz Legilimencji?

‒ Spróbuję, a jakże, Granger. Swoją drogą mogłabyś mnie w tym wyręczyć ‒ powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od deski.

‒ Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? ‒ zawahała się.

‒ Nie udawaj mi tu skromnej, Granger, bo i tak ci w to nie uwierzę ‒ żachnął się Snape.

‒ Nie w tym rzecz ‒ kobieta pokręciła głową i przysiadła na blacie obok Mistrza Eliksirów. Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale ona zupełnie go zignorowała.

‒ Zwyczajnie boję się, że ze względu na to, jaka jest mi bliska, mogę być nieobiektywna.

Snape bardzo powoli odłożył nóż i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

‒ O tym właśnie musimy odbyć naszą poważną rozmowę, Granger.

Odchrząknęła.

‒ Zamieniam się w słuch.

‒ Masz udawać Bellatrix.

‒ Zgadza się.

‒ Nie przerywaj Granger – warknął czarodziej.

Zapomniała już, że w języku Severusa Snape’a „rozmowa” znaczyła tyle, co „ja mówię, a ty słuchasz”.

‒ Przemyślałaś w ogóle w co się pakujesz, Granger? ‒ zapytał po chwili.

Milczała.

‒ Tak myślałem ‒ mruknął i powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zupełnego skupienia.

Nie odzywał się dobrych kilka minut. Hermiona przyglądała mu się badawczo. Jego czarne, gęste brwi były ściągnięte nad zbyt wydatnym nosem. Oczy miał przymrożone ‒od lat potrzebował okularów, jednak uparcie ich nie nosił. Jego ziemista cera nosiła ślady magicznych urazów, znaczyły ją głębokie bruzdy zmarszczek i blizn.

‒ To nie jest zabawa Granger – wypluł wreszcie z siebie.

‒ Jestem w stanie się domyślić ‒ odparła kwaśno.

Podniósł wzrok znad stołu.

‒Nie, Granger, nie jesteś w stanie się domyślić ‒wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.‒Mówisz mi o moralności, o przyjaźni. To wszystko nie istnieje tam, dokąd pójdziesz. Tam nie ma znaczenia nic poza zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania. Czy go masz? Wątpię – prychnął wściekle. ‒Rzeczy, które zrobisz będą nawiedzać cię w snach po kres twoich dni. Będziesz patrzyć na swoje ręce, zbrukane, zastanawiać się, kim jesteś, czym jesteś, skoro nie drgnęła ci nawet powieka. Bo przestanie, zaręczam ci – oparł z hukiem pięści na blacie. ‒Przestaniesz poznawać osobę patrzącą na ciebie z lustra. Wszystkie te głąby będą się do ciebie szczerzyć, pytać jak tam było, jak się czujesz, rzucać żartami, a ty nie będziesz mogła myśleć o niczym innym niż wrzask umierającego dziecka. I będziesz chciała ich wszystkich przekląć, usłyszeć tym razem ICH krzyk.

Zamilkł. Spuścił głowę i kontynuował ciszej.

‒ Przyjdzie taki moment, że zabicie kogoś pierwszy raz przyniesie ci ulgę. Wtedy zrozumiesz, że stałaś się potworem. Wtedy już zawsze będziesz sama. Naprawdę sama. Będziesz czuła się obca wśród tych wszystkich błaznów. Wtedy _Avada Kedavra_ będzie tak samo naturalna, jak _Lumos_. Śmierć stanie się przedłużeniem twojej ręki. I bez względu na to, że będziesz to robić pod przykrywką, dla Zakonu, w słusznej sprawie ‒ wstaw tu jakąkolwiek brednię ‒ staniesz się prawdziwą Śmierciożerczynią. Będziesz nią _naprawdę_ , Granger ‒ dodał spoglądając jej przenikliwie w oczy. ‒ Zaufaj mi, niczym nie będziesz się różnić od Bellatrix, czy Czarnego Pana. A to, że twoje intencje były czyste, doda tylko dodatkowy smaczek do tego gówna, które przyjdzie ci wcinać.

 _Oto, kim jesteś, Severusie Snape_ – pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc na niego spokojnie. ‒ _Oto, kim zawsze byłeś._

Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale miała niejasne poczucie, że Snape dostrzegł to w jej oczach. Skrzywił się, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się obnażył. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

‒ Chodźmy Severusie ‒ jak rzadko, odważyła się powiedzieć jego imię.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

‒ Mówię serio, chodźmy. Muszę się położyć ‒ dotknęła jego lewego przedramienia, tego na którym znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

‒ Teraz już wiesz – powiedział cicho.

‒ Hmmm?

‒ Wiesz kim jestem, do cholery ‒ warknął. Posłał jej jedno ze swoich nienawistnych spojrzeń, ale Hermiona zrozumiała teraz, że ono skierowane było do niego samego. Że w głębi swojego opętanego nienawiścią umysłu Snape spodziewał się, nawet życzył sobie, by odeszła. Jednak tym razem trafiło na upartą.

‒ Wiem ‒ przyznała. Stała przy nim, niewzruszona.

‒ Chodźmy Severusie ‒ powtórzyła z naciskiem.

‒ Gdzie, Granger?

‒ Odpocząć – sprecyzowała. ‒ To był bardzo długi dzień. Następny, jeśli nadejdzie, będzie jeszcze dłuższy.

Skinął głową.

‒ Chodźmy, Granger.

Korytarze Grimmauld Place numeru dwunastego były ciche i ciemne. Prawie potknęli się o chrapiącego na schodach Blacka, potem, skrzypiąc straszliwie na poluzowanych klepkach, dotarli do drzwi jego sypialni. Hermiona pomachała mu na pożegnanie i chciała pójść dalej, ale Mistrz Eliksirów złapał ją za nadgarstek i otworzył różdżką drzwi. Weszła w półmrok rozproszony światłem jednej, jedynej zapalonej świecy. Wiedząc, że on ma zdrętwiałe dłonie po kilku godzinach siekania, pomogła mu rozpiąć mankiety koszuli. Patrzył na nią, gdy delikatnie wyłuskiwała spinki z przeznaczonych dla nich otworów i skinął głową, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco, odkładając je na nocny stolik. Przyglądał się, jak pozbywa się własnych ubrań ‒ dzisiaj spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Jak ściąga bluzkę, rozpina zamek błyskawiczny spodni a potem schyla się by pozbyć się nogawek. Patrzył, jak stoi przed nim w samej bieliźnie, zwyczajnej, prostej, cielistego koloru.

‒ Mogę nosić zieloną jeśli wolisz – spróbowała zażartować. Drżała z zimna i zdenerwowania. Przygryzła dolną wargę.

Pocałował ją.

Oparła czoło na jego nagim torsie, szczupłym, prawie kościstym, a on gładził kciukami jej ramiona.

Otworzył drzwi i weszli do niewielkiej łazienki. Gorąca woda popłynęła z prysznica, para skropliła się na lustrze. On lubił zimną wodę, ona niekoniecznie. Patrzyła, jak strumienie cieczy wygładzają mu włosy, spływają po twarzy. Dotknęła jego pleców, barków, żeber, poznaczonych przez czas i służbę Czarnemu Panu. Patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

_Taka gładka, taka czysta, taka nietknięta._

Brudu, który zaległ na nim, nie zmyłby nawet cały ocean.

Podniosła jego lewą rękę. Przesunęła pieszczotliwie palcami po Mrocznym Znaku, po czym splotła swoje palce z jego. Przypatrywał jej się w skupieniu, chwycił policzek dziewczyny wolną dłonią i pocałował w usta.

Kiedy kładł ją na łóżku i kiedy jego twarz zawisła nad jej, kiedy ich ciała się spotkały, wiedział już na pewno. Czuł to w każdym jej ruchu i pocałunku, w każdym swoim dotyku. Spadali. Tak nisko, jak tylko się da.

James Potter drzemał w fotelu gdy obudziły go rumor i przekleństwa dobiegające z korytarza. Wychynął z salonu. W ciemności dostrzegł dwie sylwetki, jedną wysoką, drugą nieco niższą. Jedne z drzwi otworzyły się i na postaci padło nieco ciepłego światła. Zobaczył, jak Snape wpuszcza Hermionę do swojego pokoju, potem sam znika wewnątrz, a drzwi zamykają się na głucho. Poczuł złość. Co one w nim widziały? Granger, Lilly? Ten cholerny dupek najpierw zabrał mu kobietę jego życia, a teraz uwiódł siksę Weasley’a. Zacisnął szczęki. Miał nadzieję, że zanim to wszystko się skończy, Snape będzie martwy.

***

Biegła przez las. Łyse konary drzew rozcapierzały nad nią swe drapieżne palce. Zimne powietrze i drobne gałązki raniły jej twarz. Biegła przed siebie, nie widząc wyraźnie drogi przed sobą. Obijała się o pnie, potykała o wystające z ziemi korzenie, co chwila tracąc równowagę. Księżyc świecił nikłym, mętnym światłem. Oddech dziewczyny stawał się co raz bardziej urywany, chrapliwy, jednak ona dalej biegła, słysząc zbliżający się tupot wielu stóp. Nagle, z ciemności wyrósł most. A za nim panowały cisza i mrok…

Hermiona ocknęła się w szarawym świetle wypełniającym wnętrze niewielkiej, drewnianej chaty. Dzień wcześniej dotarli tu z Remusem, snując się po bezdrożach w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Teleportowali się kilkakrotnie, zaglądając w różne zakamarki odludnych miejsc w Anglii, aż wreszcie znaleźli małą porzuconą chatę o przegniłym dachu i zbutwiałej podłodze. W rogu stał stary, zmontowany amatorsko trociniak. Miała nadzieję, że się nie zaczadzą. Jednak o ‒ dziwo, komin, za który służyła metalowa rura wyprowadzona przez wydłubany otwór w dachu, okazał się być drożny. Mieli szczęście, dużo szczęścia, bo noce u schyłku grudnia potrafiły być mroźne. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie są, co – paradoksalnie – dawało im złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Spali na gołej ziemi, na rozłożony. płaszczu Hermiony, skuleni pod peleryną Lupina. Obudził ich panujący w chacie chłód. Chrust w piecyku dawno się spalił, a żar zgasł.

‒ Co teraz zrobimy, Remusie? ‒ Hermiona wkładała właśnie nowe gałązki do blaszaka.

‒Przyznam szczerze, że jestem w kropce – odpowiedział Lupin markotnie.

‒ Nie wiem, co martwi mnie bardziej: brak jedzenia, porządnego schronienia, cholerni Śmierciożercy, czy nadchodząca pełnia ‒ mruknęła dziewczyna.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

‒ O ile o jedzenie i dach nad głową jako tako zadbamy, o tyle rzeczywiście, słudzy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo mogą nas znaleźć nawet w tak absurdalnym miejscu. Muszą mieć jakieś sposoby, inaczej nie wyłapaliby tych wszystkich nieszczęśników, którzy kryli się po lasach podczas pogromu.

‒ Czyli mówisz Remusie, że mamy przesrane? ‒ uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.

‒ Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł wilkołak. ‒ Nie jesteśmy całkiem bez szans. Masz rację, że może być nam ciężko, zwłaszcza jeśli założyć, że nie znajdziemy się w domu przed następną pełnią, ale lepiej być dobrej myśli, nie uważasz?

Popatrzyła na mężczyznę sceptycznie.

‒ Zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz z Severusem.

Zaśmiała się sucho.

‒ Może i tak. Ale czy on nie ma zasadniczo racji?

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

‒ To znaczy?

‒ Jest nas co raz mniej. Wczoraj zabrali Ginny… ‒ na samą myśl łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu. ‒ To tylko kwestia czasu, aż nas wszystkich wyłapią, jednego, po drugim…

‒ Bardziej martwi mnie to, że na Grimmauld Place nie wiedzą, że Ginny została porwana ‒ odparł Lupin.

Hermiona pobladła.

‒ Jeśli wróci, wpuszczą ją ‒ wymamrotała.

‒ Dokładnie.

‒ A ona powie, że to nas schwytano, a jej udało się uciec ‒ dokończyła Hermiona.

Lupin skinął głową.

‒ I naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie teraz może być dom?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

‒ Kwatera główna przenosi się raz na każde sześć godzin ‒ zaczął powoli. ‒ Cykl nie jest z góry ustalony, można sprawdzić tylko następne miejsce, jeśli rzuci się odpowiednie zaklęcie na terenie kamienicy. Zawsze sprawdzam kolejna destynację na godzinę przed przenosinami, chyba, że sytuacja wymaga czegoś innego. Wczoraj wyszliśmy w takim pośpiechu, że nie przyszło mi to nawet do głowy. W dodatku wczorajsza teleportacja Kwatery Głównej była mechanizmem awaryjnym. W takiej sytuacji dom przenosi się w zupełnie inne miejsce niż wynikałoby z planu.

‒ Co uruchomiło ten tryb awaryjny?

‒ Porwanie Ginny ‒ wyjaśnił Lupin. ‒ To zaklął jeszcze Flitwick. Kiedy liczba członków Zakonu przebywających w domu spadnie poniżej dziesięciu, w sytuacji awaryjnej Kwatera „ucieka” z tymi, którzy zostali w środku.

‒ Nie pomyśleliście o żadnym mechanizmie informowania? Jak monety?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

‒ Zbyt ryzykowne.

‒ A patronus? ‒ Hermiona wstała nagle. ‒ Albo oni, albo my. Możemy się wzajemnie znaleźć za pomocą patronusa, Remusie.

Lupin uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

‒ Pamiętasz, Hermiono, jak rzucaliśmy na siebie zaklęcia detrakujące?

‒ Oczywiście – pokiwała głową.

‒ Wszystkie elementy magicznego świata, które potrafią cię odszukać, jak na przykład patronusy, korzystają z magicznego namierzania. Każdy z nas ma w sobie unikalną cząstkę: tę, która pozwala różdżce i jej właścicielowi wybrać się wzajemnie przed pójściem do szkoły, tę, dzięki której patronusy znajdują osobę, do której zostaną wysłane. Zaklęcie detrakujące maskuje tę cząsteczkę. Nie usuwa jej zupełnie, ale nie pozwala nas namierzyć, również Sama-Wiesz-Komu. Przynajmniej w teorii…

‒ Dopóki nie wymyśli jakiegoś sprytnego sposobu, żeby to obejść.

‒ Dokładnie.

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ Czyli na razie skazani jesteśmy na tę spleśniałą chatę.

‒ Obawiam się, że tak. I to też nie na długo.

‒ Musimy się przenosić ‒ pokiwała głową.

‒ Dokładnie.

Pokiwała głową. Ginny w każdej chwili mogła zostać użyta przeciwko Zakonowi, a oni nie mogli nic na to poradzić.

‒ Myślisz, że będą nas szukać w Liverpoolu? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Wątpię, żeby którekolwiek z nich wiedziało, gdzie wylądował dom ‒ przyznał Lupin. ‒ Jeśli nawet, nie możemy tam wrócić, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Śmierciożercy nas widzieli i zapewne będą szukać.

‒ Jeśli ktoś z Kwatery się tam zjawi…

‒ Zapewne zostanie pojmany ‒ dokończył za nią wilkołak.

‒ Na Merlina. Co myśmy narobili.

Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Lupin podszedł do niej, schylił się i odsłonił oczy Hermiony.

‒ To nie jest nasza wina. Ani twoja, Hermiono, ani moja. To, że Ginny nie radzi sobie ze sobą również nie zależy od ciebie.

‒ Może, gdybym miała dla niej więcej czasu…

Pokręcił głową.

‒ Nie jesteś za nią odpowiedzialna. Pracujesz tak ciężko, jak możesz. Pomagasz Snape’owi, bierzesz warty na równi z nim i ze mną. Przygotowujesz i naprawiasz zabezpieczenia, których nie zdążyli wykonać starsi i lepsi od nas. Jesteś niesamowita. Nie możesz obwiniać się za to, że jesteś człowiekiem, że gdzieś masz granice siły i wytrzymałości, że targają tobą emocje.

Pociągnęła nosem, pokiwała bez przekonania głową.

‒ Postaram się udawać, że ci wierzę ‒ uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Wędrowali przez las, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów cywilizacji. Robiło się naprawdę zimno, byli głodni i odwodnieni, zbyt zmęczeni by rozmawiać, szli więc w milczeniu. Remus z przodu, Hermiona, co chwila oglądając się za siebie, tuż za nim. Noga, za nogą.

Suche, pozbawione liści drzewa przywodziły jej coś na myśl, jednak było to tak mgliste, niewyraźne uczucie, że trudno je było dziewczynie skrystalizować. Im mocniej starała się je pochwycić, tym dalej odpływało, niczym zapomniany sen. Leśna ścieżka wiła się, wąska, piaszczysta, poprzecinana korzeniami. Z oddali słyszała nikły szum jadących drogą aut. Jednak we wszechogarniającej ciszy ten cichy dźwięk mógł pochodzić z każdej możliwej strony, a odległość było niezwykle trudno ocenić. Teren był płaski, monotonny. Co jakiś czas mijali odnogi innych ścieżek, jednak ignorowali je w obawie przed zabłądzeniem. Nie zostawiali magicznych znaczników, starali się unikać magii, by nie zwabić ewentualnej pogoni.

Wreszcie, po godzinie, może dwóch marszu wyszli na jezdnię. Hermiona nie była w stanie określić czasu wędrówki po pozycji słońca, gdyż zakrywał je gruby jednolity kożuch chmur. Zegarka nie nosiła. Był to prezent od Rona, za każdym razem, gdy go widziała, czuła przeszywający serce ból. To była zbyt świeża strata, by się z nią pogodzić.

Popatrzyli na siebie z Remusem.

‒ Co teraz? ‒ zapytał.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? ‒ burknęła w odpowiedzi.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się.

‒ Poniekąd wiesz trochę więcej o mugolach niż ja.

Skinęła głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

‒ Nie potrafię wróżyć z fusów, a co dopiero z asfaltu.

Popatrzyła w obie strony. Z Lewej nadjeżdżał właśnie biały Ford. Wystawiła palec i zamachała kierowcy ręką. Lupin przyglądał jej się skonsternowany.

‒ Nigdy nie łapałeś stopa? ‒ zapytała zdziwiona.

Pokręcił głową. Samochód zaczął zwalniać.

‒ Ja w sumie też ‒ przyznała. ‒ Zanim… zanim to się stało, rodzice wszędzie mnie wozili. Poza Hogwartem, chociaż ciężko ich było przekonać, że zniszczą mi tym życie.

‒ Ale w końcu się udało ‒ domyślił się Lupin. Auto zatrzymało się, a oni ruszyli przez ulicę w jego kierunku.

Pokiwała głową.

‒ Teraz żałuję ‒ wyznała.

Kierowca obniżył przednią szybę.

‒ Zgubiliśmy się ‒ powiedziała Hermiona.

Tamten uśmiechnął się. Miał może trzydzieści pięć lat, ciemnowłosy, z kilkudniowym zarostem na szerokiej szczęce i kartoflastym nosem.

‒ W to nie wątpię. Dokąd was zawieść? ‒ zapytał z lekkim Irlandzkim akcentem.

‒ Do najbliższego miasta ‒ dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

‒ Wsiadajcie.

Otworzyła tylna drzwi. Usiadła, Lupin wgramolił się za nią. Gestem pokazała mu, by zamknął drzwi. Chwilę potrwało, by mężczyzna uporał się z tym zadaniem, potem ruszyli. Hermiona złowiła w lusterku wzrok kierowcy. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak bardzo ta wojna dotknęła dotąd mugoli. Czy Voldemort dokonywał jawnych mordów?

‒ Nie jesteście stąd ‒ stwierdził kierujący pojazdem mężczyzna.

 _A skąd? ‒_ pomyślała czarownica. Głośno jednak powiedziała:

‒ Nie, rzeczywiście nie stąd. Jesteśmy przejazdem… na urlopie.

‒ Dziwne miejsce na urlop ‒ zaśmiał się tamten. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Remus zielenieje. _Cholera. Czy wszyscy czarodzieje mieli chorobę lokomocyjną?_

‒ To znaczy? ‒ zapytała, grając na zwłokę.

‒ Dużo tu zniknięć… Poza tym to zawsze była dziura. Nawet po tym, jak jednej nocy wyparowało pół miasteczka.

Czyli jednak.

‒ Właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy ‒ podchwyciła. ‒ Przyjechaliśmy do mojej ciotki.

‒ Można wiedzieć, jak się nazywa? Na pewno znam ‒ mężczyzna puścił do niej oko.

Zmieszała się. Co teraz? Przygryzła wargę. Miał prawo być podejrzliwy. Wypuściła powietrze.

‒ Skąd mam wiedzieć, że możemy ci zaufać? ‒ zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy ‒ odbiła piłeczkę.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze.

‒ Wsiedliście ze mną do samochodu.

‒ A ty nas do niego wpuściłeś.

Pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się krzywo.

‒ Czyli wszyscy byliśmy równie nierozsądni.

‒ Właście ‒ poparła go z uśmiechem.

Zerknął za siebie i uniósł brwi na widok jej obrączki.

‒ Małżeństwo?

Otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale to by tylko skomplikowało tę dostatecznie niezręczną sytuację.

‒Tak ‒ przyznała. Obrączkę nosiła, nadal, bo czuła, że zdjęcie jej byłoby jak zdrada. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Lupin oddychał głęboko starając się opanować mdłości. Hermiona postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i użyć magii bezróżdżkowej.

 _Legilimens_ ‒ pomyślała.

Widziała obrazy, niewyraźne i zamglone, słyszała czyjeś przytłumione głosy. Wóz zarzuciło lekko na prawo. Musiała być ostrożna, żeby nie wywołać wypadku.

‒ _Dobrze, pani Teefay_ ‒ rozbrzmiało pośród szumu. Zerwała połączenie. Postanowiła zaryzykować. W innym wypadku mężczyzna mógł zawieść ich na komisariat, a z tego byłoby im się naprawdę trudno wyplątać. Niepotrzebnie zwróciliby na siebie uwagę.

‒ Teefay ‒ powiedziała.

‒ Słucham? ‒ mężczyzna był nadal lekko oszołomiony.

‒ Moje panieńskie nazwisko ‒ wyjaśniła.

‒ Jak Kathrine z poczty?

‒ Tak ‒ przyznała.

‒ Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnych jej krewnych…

‒ Cóż… To w zasadzie przyjaciółka mojej babci ‒ przyznała.

Pokiwał głową.

‒ Podrzucić was do niej? To dwie miejscowości stąd.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Mieliśmy zrobić zakupy w powrotnej drodze. Zostawiliśmy samochód na parkingu pod sklepem i poszliśmy na spacer.

‒ I się zgubiliście ‒ zaśmiał się. ‒ Eachtrannaigh*.

Dalej jechali w milczeniu.

Snape siedział, a na jego wargi wypełzł zwyczajny kpiący grymas. Byli w głębokiej dupie, tak by to określił. Lupin i Granger pobiegli za tą głupią Weasley’ówną i teraz nie było wielkich szans na szybkie odnalezienie, któregokolwiek z nich. Chociaż już od dawna wszelkie nadzieje na wygraną rozpłynęły się w nicość, o tyle teraz nie tyle stali na krawędzi upadku, o ile wisieli trzymając się kruchej skały nad bezdenną przepaścią porażki.

Przejrzał notatki Remusa i z niejaką ulgą stwierdził, że Fred Weasley nie łgał, on rzeczywiście nie miał nic wspólnego z uruchomieniem się systemu awaryjnej teleportacji. Taki magiczny mechanizm miał miejsce w kilku bardzo specyficznych okolicznościach.

Pierwszą z nich było wtargnięcie Śmierciożerców lub samego Czarnego Pana do wnętrza Kwatery Głównej. W przypadku niepomyślnej weryfikacji wchodzącego, Dom automatycznie znikał. Było to bardzo użyteczne i w praktyce tworzyło z kamienicy trudną do zdobycia twierdzę. Zabezpieczenia zezwalały na pojedyncze przekraczanie progu, za każdą osobą w trakcie weryfikacji tworzyła się trudna do sforsowania magiczna tarcza. Dodatkowym atutem był fakt, że Grimmauld Place zostało tak nasączone czarami, tak zakonserwowane urokami, że niszczenie budynku podczas oblężenia okazałoby się nieefektywne.

Drugim wypadkiem, w którym mogła mieć miejsce nagła teleportacja, było wymuszenie zeznań dotyczących umiejscowienia lub zabezpieczeń Kwatery Głównej. Zastosowana magia obronna wykrywała złamanie przysięgi milczenia lub wyciągnięcie informacji od któregoś ze Strażników Tajemnicy.

Ostatnią sytuacją awaryjną było porwanie lub zabicie członka Zakonu Feniksa. Ta zasada nie dotyczyła tych, którzy zostali pojmani przed stworzeniem systemu teleportującego Kwaterę Główną, a to oznaczało, że alarm nie miał prawa dotyczyć któregokolwiek z pozostających w lochach Czarnego pana więźniów.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział więc prawie wszystko. Pozostawało pytanie, kto z feralnej trójki padł ofiarą jego dawnych towarzyszy broni.

***

Ktoś potrząsał nią, mocno zaciskając palce na jej nagich ramionach.

‒ Severusie? ‒ zapytała zdumiona, widząc nad sobą twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

‒ A kogo się spodziewałaś, Granger? – warknął. ‒ Zawsze śpisz tak mocno? Nie mogłem cię obudzić…

Więc znowu to samo. Las, most i dziwne, realistyczne sny.

‒ Tak... to znaczy nie, nie do końca ‒ wymamrotała nadal jeszcze zaspana. Dawno nie przespała całej nocy. Na dworze panował już szary dzień. Snape siedział na brzegu łóżka w samych bokserkach i patrzył na nią wzburzony. Wyglądał na wściekłego, ale jakie emocje kryły się pod maską złości, nie potrafiła powiedzieć.

Usiadła, przeciągnęła się i sięgnęła po leżącą na nocnym stoliku różdżkę. Przywołała ubrania, które ktoś podczas jej snu schludnie powiesił na krześle.

‒ Posłuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… ‒ zaczęła nieśmiało.

‒ Tylko się streszczaj, Granger.

Westchnęła. Czy to naprawdę musi zawsze tak wyglądać? Ktoś na niego rzucił jakąś paskudną klątwę, taką baśniową: _„w nocy będziesz miłym, cudownym kochankiem, ale za dnia cholernym dupkiem i impertynentem”_?

Opowiedziała mu wszystko, od ostatniej drzemki, do chwili obecnej.

‒ I kiedy zamierzałaś mi o tym powiedzieć?! ‒ warknął.

‒ Mówię teraz ‒ odparła spokojnie. Nie miała zamiaru dać mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

‒ Gdybyś tu nie spała, nadal nic bym nie wiedział.

‒ Najprawdopodobniej…

‒ Cudownie, Granger ‒ prychnął. ‒ Zamiast przyjść z tym do mnie, wolałaś zwierzać się wilkołakowi ‒ wstał i patrzył na nią z góry.

‒ Proszę, cię, Snape, bez takich zagrywek…

‒ A możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu?

‒ Po pierwsze, bo zazdrość jest mocno poniżej twojego poziomu. Po drugie, jeśli chcesz mnie mierzyć zimnym wzrokiem i robić groźne miny, racz się najpierw ubrać, bo teraz nie wyglądasz zbyt przekonująco.

Znowu prychnął.

‒ Wiesz, że to wszystko zmienia? ‒ zapytał nieco spokojniej.

‒ Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Mówisz o Ginewrze, o nas, o jakiś innych rzeczach, które tylko tobie mogłyby przyjść do głowy…

‒ Nie kpij ‒ powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem.

‒ Bo ty masz na to monopol? Poza tym wcale nie kpię, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci może chodzić.

‒ O Weasley, a o co innego?

‒ Też sądzisz, że w tamtym śnie była jakaś wskazówka? Ale już ustaliliśmy, że to niemożliwe, żeby ktoś ją porwał.

‒ Po pierwsze, Granger, niczego jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy. Po drugie, to niekoniecznie musiało być porwanie.

‒ Co ty insynuujesz, Snape? ‒ zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.

‒ Granger, nie udawaj naiwnej, nie tacy jak ona zdradzali.

‒ To czemu nie mamy tu jeszcze zgrai Śmierciożerców? ‒ warknęła.

‒ Pomyśl przez chwilę, Granger, wiem, że potrafisz ‒ zaczął z kpiącym uśmieszkiem czarodziej. ‒ Gdyby wyjawiła im COKOLWIEK o naszym systemie magicznej obrony, Kwatera Główna, tak jak w twoim śnie, przeniosłaby się gdziekolwiek.

‒ Racja – przyznała. ‒ Więc jeśli, teoretycznie, Ginewra by zdradziła, wytłumaczyłaby im, że nie może udzielić informacji o domu, bo to by ją skompromitowało. Wyperswadowałaby, że więcej zyskają, gdy będziemy jej ufać.

‒ Mniej więcej o to mi chodzi, Granger ‒ mimo skrzywionej miny Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego.

‒ Tylko to nadal nie trzyma się kupy!

‒ Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, czemu?

‒ Spośród nas wszystkich… nie wybrałaby Freda…

‒ Ona może i nie, Granger, ale Czarny Pan jest złośliwy. Jeśli odpowiednio ją zaszantażował, lub jeśli użył _Imperiusa_ …

‒ Na Merlina, przecież sprawdzałam ‒ wycedziła kobieta. ‒ Użyłam na niej wszystkich istniejących zaklęć sprawdzających, które nie wymagają wykonywania wiwisekcji lub innych okrucieństw.

‒ Delikatna się znalazła ‒ zarechotał.

‒ Daruj sobie ‒ spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, wciągnąwszy koszulkę przez głowę.

‒ Co mam sobie darować, Granger? ‒ mruknął, z brodą przygiętą do klatki piersiowej zapinał właśnie dolne guziki koszuli.

‒ Swoje głupie prowokacje.

Wyprostował się i splótł ręce na piersi.

‒ Ty myślisz Granger, ze to jest zabawa? Właśnie przydałoby się porozmawiać o okrucieństwach. To bardzo by ci się przydało ‒ wycedził. ‒ Otworzyłoby ci oczy. Może utraciłabyś trochę ze swojej wrażliwości ‒ mówiąc to, aż do bólu czuł, że nie chce by to się stało.

‒ Myślę ‒ odparła, gdy wreszcie udało jej się przebić przez słowotok czarodzieja, ‒ że zanadto czepiasz się Ginny. Piła Verisaterum.

‒ Które nie daje żadnej gwarancji, Granger.

‒ Więc po cholerę kazałeś jej to podać? Dla zabawy?

‒ Powiedzmy, że daje jakikolwiek pogląd.

‒ Wiem o tym, Snape. Chodzi mi o to, że przebadaliśmy ją już niemal wszystkimi istniejącymi metodami. Została jedynie Legilimencja.

‒ Ruszamy do roboty Granger ‒ odparł. ‒ Zaklęcia same się nie rzucą, eliksiry same nie uwarzą. Mam dzisiejszej nocy wartę, więc musimy się streszczać, żeby zdążyć do wieczora.

Powiedziawszy to otworzył drzwi i gestem wskazał jej korytarz. Wyszła, a on za nią.

‒ Co z Ginny? ‒ zapytała cicho, gdy szli w stronę pracowni.

‒ A co ma być? ‒ uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

‒ Na Merlina, Snape, pomożesz, czy nie?

Zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową.

‒ Koniec z prowadzeniem cię za rączkę, Granger. Musisz dorosnąć. Czy Czarnego Pana spytasz o to samo, gdy każe ci kogoś zamordować?

Zacisnęła pięści ze złości, ale musiała przyznać mu rację. Pomijając jego jadowity ton, sens przemówienia był jak najbardziej słuszny. Żyła tu pod kloszem. Teraz musiała się spod niego wydostać.

Pokiwała głową. Ta szybka zgoda zdziwiła go. Nie powiedział jednak nic, ruszył do laboratorium, a Hermiona zawróciła by udać się do pokoju przyjaciółki.

‒ Granger ‒ usłyszała z dołu cichy głos. ‒ Powiedz Lupinowi, że musimy porozmawiać.

‒ Zwołać zebranie? ‒ spojrzała przez ramię.

‒ Nie. Tylko nas troje.

Otworzyła drzwi pokoju Ginewry. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku, beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w sufit.

‒ Zastanawiałam się, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz, Hermiono ‒ Weasley nawet na nią nie spojrzała.

‒ Słuchaj, Ginn, jeśli masz do mnie o coś pretensje, wal śmiało.

Usiadła na krześle od stojącego obok łóżka biurka.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie, nie mam. Może trochę mi przykro, że przez ten cały czas teraz nie miałaś dla nie czasu, ani… ani wcześniej. Ale w gruncie rzeczy widzę, jaka jesteś przepracowana. Nie przejmuj się mną.

Hermiona westchnęła. Przydałby się tu psychiatra. Albo chociaż porządny magomedyk. Ale byli tylko ona i Snape. Dobre i to.

‒ Muszę cię o coś prosić, Ginn.

‒ Aha.

‒ Mamy już wspomnienia, które dałaś Lupinowi. Muszę cię jednak poprosić, żebyś pozwoliła mi… zajrzeć w twój umysł.

‒ Legilimencja.

‒ Yhmmm…

Ginny usiadła.

‒ Nie wierzycie mi.

‒ Nie w tym rzecz… ‒ Merlinie, miała takie okropne poczucie winy…

‒ Po prostu musimy być pewni, co… się stało. Jak doszło do tego…

‒ Że przeklęłam Freda?

‒ Tak.

Uśmiechnęła się do młodszej przyjaciółki.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedziała ruda. ‒ Rób co musisz. Inaczej nie dacie mi spokoju.

Hermiona podeszła do niej i ja przytuliła.

‒ Kocham cię, Ginn, Fred tez cie kocha, zobaczysz, jak już mu to wszystko wyjaśnimy, będzie jak dawniej.

‒ Jak dawniej? ‒ Weasley zaśmiała się sucho.

Granger wstała i wycelowała różdżkę w przyjaciółkę.

‒ _Legilimens_ ‒ mruknęła.

Natychmiast spłynął na nią gwar szeptów, stłumionych krzyków, szlochów, sceny pojawiały się i przepływały, jak po sznurku. Srebrzyste, niewyraźne, niektóre bardziej, inne mniej kolorowe. Szukała czegoś szczególnego, niedawnego, lub odległego. Obrazu, słowa. Czasem obawiała się, że coś dostrzegła, ale to była tylko kolejna kłótnia lub mamrotane do siebie słowa. Widziała także te wspomnienia, które dziewczyna dała Remusowi. W jej głowie były identyczne. Nigdzie nie dostrzegła tez anomalii, nie czuła oporu ze strony przyjaciółki. Tylko niechęć i smutek. Zakończyła pokaz slajdów.

‒ I co, Hermiono? ‒ zapytała Ginny z gorzkim uśmiechem. ‒ Miałam jakieś mordercze myśli?

‒ Przecież wiesz, że to tak nie działa.

‒ Wiem, to był zwykły żart.

‒ Ach..

Uścisnęły się jeszcze raz, ale było to bardzo niezręczne.

Chyba ją straciła, uzmysłowiła sobie. Ginny żyła, ale nie były już sobie bliskie. Wszystko, co je łączyło, zabiły okoliczności. Jej zaangażowanie, rozpacz Ginny. Cicha żałoba Hermiony i głośna Weasley’ówny.

Wyszła z jej pokoju przygnębiona, z dojmującym poczuciem porażki. Snape zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem, gdy weszła do ich pracowni.

‒ Nic ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Zadowolony?

‒ A wyglądam?

Westchnęła.

‒ Byłaś u Lupina?

Pokręciła głową. Snape uniósł brew.

‒ Powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać we dwoje.

‒ Co ty nie powiesz ‒ burknął.

‒ O co ci właściwie chodzi, Snape? ‒ zapytała, lekko już zirytowana. ‒ Od rana stroisz fochy, że Remus wiedział o wszystkim pierwszy, a teraz, kiedy próbuję spełnić twoje życzenie, ty znowu zachowujesz się, jak ostatni kretyn.

‒ Uważaj na słowa ‒ ostrzegł ją mężczyzna.

‒ Wiesz, średnio mnie obchodzi to, na co według ciebie mam uważać. Jesteś nieszczery, zawzięty i nie potrafisz się zdecydować, kim właściwie dla ciebie jestem.

Prychnął. Odłożył trzymaną dotąd fiolkę i odwrócił się przodem do wiedźmy.

‒ Uważasz, że mamy teraz czas na te żałosne dyskusje, Granger?

‒ Żałosne to jest twoje zachowanie ‒ oparła dłonie na biodrach i wysunęła lekko brodę do przodu. Włosy miała naelektryzowane z emocji.

‒ Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, dziewczyno? ‒ mówił cicho, lecz Hermiona potrafiła wyczuć w jego głosie, że z trudem nad sobą panuje. Wparowała tu przecież z pretensjami, żądająca, próbowała mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce. Niech wybucha, a co tam. Może w końcu pęknie mu jakaś żyłka i…

‒ Przeciwnie ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Chcę wreszcie wiedzieć, czego _ty_ oczekujesz.

Widziała, jak się wycofuje. Stał w miejscu, a jakby wessało go do środka. Zaklęła w myślach.

‒ Pieprzę cię, Snape ‒ warknęła.

‒ Otóż to ‒ skwitował ją ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Przez moment myślała, że nie wytrzyma i go uderzy. Miała już tego dość. Tej emocjonalnej huśtawki, tego, że nie wiedziała, co powinna czuć, co mówić, jak się wobec niego zachować. Wciąż bała się gdzie to wszystko prowadzi. To przecież miał być prosty układ, Snape wydawał się jej zawsze tak chłodny i zdystansowany, że bezpiecznie mogła powierzyć mu swoje złamane serce bez strachu, że spróbuje go tknąć. A jednak teraz wysyłał cholernie sprzeczne sygnały. Seks był dobry, oczyszczający. Ale ostatnio było w tym coś więcej. W sposobie, w jaki na nią patrzył, jak pozwalał jej siebie dotykać. Kiedy minionej nocy kładł się na niej, zaparło jej dech w piersiach, bo widziała, głęboko na dnie jego oczu, jakie robi na nim wrażenie ten moment, chwila zetknięcia się ich ciał. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie było tylko podniecenie.

Pamiętała, jak patrzył na nią, stojącą przed nim w bieliźnie, jakby była czymś nowym, nieznanym, w co próbował uwierzyć. Starała się dawać mu znaki, zadawać nieme pytania w nadziei, że odpowie chociaż na nie, gdy w rozmowie cofa się i chowa za murem sarkazmu.

Ale przecież sama była tak samo winna. Przecież ona też nie potrafiła zdecydować, czego chce od tej relacji. Z jednej strony dobrze było czuć jego bliskość, gdy zamykała powieki. Z drugiej, nie potrafiła zwierzyć mu się z niczego, bo ten człowiek reagował na emocjonalność natychmiastową alergią. Jak mogła wymagać od niego czegokolwiek, skoro sama nie potrafiła zrobić choć jednego kroku na przód, bez późniejszego cofania się?

Więc teraz spróbowała. I znów. Trafiła na zasieki.

‒ Snape ‒ zaczęła spokojnie.

‒ Czego jeszcze chcesz, Granger?

‒ Opowiem ci o tych snach. Dokładnie. A ty powiesz mi, co o tym myślisz.

Skinął głową.

‒ Za godzinę mam wartę. Wtedy porozmawiamy.

‒ Myślisz, że to czarna magia?

Snape mruknął.

‒ Co powiedziałeś?

Stali na strychu przy niewielkim oknie, z którego widać było kilka mil piaszczystych pustkowi. Dom był niewidoczny dla postronnych, tylko zdradzenie jego położenia przez jednego ze Strażników Tajemnicy pozwalało dojrzeć go komuś spoza Zakonu Feniksa.

‒ Zgodziłem się z tobą, Granger.

‒ Miło mi.

‒ A mi nie jest, bo to znaczy, że być może, nie o Weasley musimy się martwić, a o ciebie.

Hermiona uniosła brew.

‒ Chyba nie myślisz, że zacznę…

‒ To, co ja myślę, nie ma tutaj znaczenia.

‒ A to nowość.

‒ Wcale nie, Granger. Zdziwiłabyś się, jak rzadko moje zdanie cokolwiek znaczyło.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

‒ Co więc mam zrobić?

‒ Nic. Sny, to sny Granger. Nikogo raczej nie skrzywdzą. Póki nie latasz po kamienicy i nie przeklinasz ludzi, myślę, że można w miarę bezpiecznie założyć, że jesteś niegroźna. Jednak dla pewności…

‒ Oho, zaczyna się.

‒ Dla pewności ‒ powtórzył głośniej ‒ od dzisiaj nie będziesz spać sama.

Zamilkła.

‒ Czy to twoja odpowiedź, Snape?

‒ Odpowiedź na co? ‒ zapytał kwaśno.

‒ Na moje pytanie, które zadałam ci w pracowni.

Widziała, jak przełyka ślinę i uparcie wlepia oczy w przestrzeń za oknem, jakby nagle miała tam wyrosnąć zgraja Śmierciożerców.

Milczał.

‒ Tylko śpisz ‒ zaznaczył po dłuższej chwili. ‒ To nie jest przeprowadzka.

Westchnęła.

Pieprzony ślizgoński terytorializm.

Delikatnie przysunęła dłoń do jego dłoni, tak, by ich grzbiety stykały się lekko, tak by mogło to wyglądać na zaproszenie, ale i na przypadek.

Spojrzał na nią. Nie zabrał dłoni, ale też nie wykonał ze swojej strony żadnego gestu.

‒ Granger…

‒ Hmmm?

‒ Idź preparować ślimaki.


End file.
